In time for Valentine's
by You can be my secret keeper
Summary: "Well, McGonagall said that we might be having a Valentine's day dance," Remus pressed as much emphasis on the word 'might' as possible. James and Lily are paired for a project while their friends are secretly coupling them. Could Severus ruin it?
1. Don't you think it's a good idea?

Millie Johnston and Becky Fumagall grinned at each other from different sides of the dormitory they were in, currently occupied by only the two of them. They were both getting ready for the January Hogsmeade trip and had delayed their dates so they'd have enough time to get ready. And so they could sleep in.

Millie sat down at her dressing table again, to check her hair. It was long and blonde with very short layers at the top, gradually getting longer until it was very long at the end. She instinctively used one hand to poof it up and Becky giggled from the side of the room. Millie laughed and turned back to the mirror, pulling freaky faces, at which Becky copied in her own mirror.

Millie leaned in close to check she was looking okay. She might sound vain, but she was a little conscious about her first date. Behind her glasses, her blue eyes sparkled and she smiled at herself, thinking about what could happen later in the day.

Becky stood up and gently tugged a little strand of her short startling red hair, pulling a face. Her blue eyes caught the light, and for a moment, they flickered green. Sirius and Remus had always had debates on whether they were green or blue, but they had settled on them being ever-changing. Becky had tried to hide her eyes with her fringe at that point, but secretly liked the fact she had 'original eyes' according to the boys.

"Ready?" Millie asked from her dressing table, standing up. Becky blew a raspberry in the mirror and straightened up as well.

"Yeah," She answered and moved to the door, Millie following. Becky paused and moaned, "Stop growing!"

"Shut up," Millie laughed, and they both went down the stairs, chatting about the day ahead, into the common room where they met two certain boys.

Both girls made it down to the common room without anyone being pushed or pulled down the stairs. When they finally made it down they were both greeted with hugs, and the two smiling faces of some very good-looking boys.

Sirius pulled Becky towards him, causing her to laugh. "Do you want to go then?" He asked. Both Millie and Becky nodded. Just as they were leaving the common room Millie saw a flicker of red out of the corner of her eye, it wasn't Becky's hair.

"Oh-" she paused, "just a sec okay?" Millie said parting ways with Remus and grabbing Becky too. There you could see Lily Evans peering over a book, as always.

Millie and Becky leaned over the top half of the couch, smiling. "You okay Lils?" Millie asked.

Lily looked up and smiled half-heartedly, "I'm fine," she looked over to see Remus and Sirius standing awkwardly near the door. She waved to them and they waved back.

"You better get going"

Becky grinned, "no need to rush, they can wait"

"Hey!" Sirius yelled from the door.

"Stop eavesdropping!" she yelled back, not even bothering to turn around.

Millie rolled her eyes, from a far distance you could also see Remus rolling his eyes. "You could come with if you wanted Lily" She offered.

Lily shifted her weight slightly, "nah, it's fine! Go have fun okay?"

"I feel guilty leaving you alone, though!" Millie said.

"Well, it would be kind of..." Lily tried to find the right word.

"Awkward?" Becky replied and Lily nodded.

"Yeah, seeing as you're on a 'double date'!" She grinned, but felt a little sad. Why wasn't she going out and having a laugh too, maybe with a boy, instead of tutoring bloody Peter Pettigrew? He couldn't even light the flames under a cauldron without causing a catastrophe in Potions, so there was no point her even trying to teach him the Shrinking Solution.

"Well, you could always go with James, hey?" Millie grinned and Lily slapped her arm lightly.

"Girls!" Remus said from the door, "I don't want to rush you, but the carriages will be leaving soon!"

* * *

Both couples were sat in the three broom-sticks laughing together. "Aw, y'know, if Lily were here, she'd be telling you off for that," Millie laughed in Sirius's direction.

"Ha! Yeah, probably!" He replied and took a swig of his butterbeer.

"Where is Lily? Is she coming in?" Remus smiled and sipped his drink.

"No, I don't thin-"

"She's tutoring your friend, Remus," Becky cut over Millie.

"Oh yeah!"

Millie paused, "Poor Lily..."

"What? Why?" Asked Sirius.

"I just think she won't let herself have fun. Well it seems like it, anyway."

"Come to think of it, where's James?" Becky asked.

"He stayed back," Sirius said, "Didn't want to hang around romantics, he said!"

Remus snorted on his drink at the thought of Sirius being 'romantic'. Becky and Millie looked at each other.

"If Lily can't come out because she has no boyfriend-" Millie started.

Becky said,"-And James can't go out because he has no girl friend-"

"-Then-"

"Why can't they go together?" Millie and Becky said in unison. Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"That was a little freaky..."

Millie and Becky were grinning ear-to-ear, "we should do it!" Becky voiced.

"Yeah, but-" Remus started.

"Yeah! We should!" Millie cut off.

"But I-" Sirius tried.

"RIGHT. Time to plan!" Becky said rubbing her palms together.

"What if they don't want to be together?" Remus asked.

"Well they have to be. They obviously love each other" Millie said smugly.

"Have you heard the yelling in the corridors they produce?" Sirius asked unbelievingly.

Both Millie and Becky looked towards each other, "they only do that because they have no other way to express themselves," Becky ranted.

"I don't think Prongs has any issues with 'expressing' himself"

"Anyway," Millie asked and turned to Remus, "Don't you think it's a good idea?"

Before he could hesitate, Remus automatically replied, "Yes," and smiled at his girlfriend. She smiled back and took a sip of her butterbeer.

* * *

It was Monday morning, the worst mornings of all mornings according to Millicent Rose Johnston that is.

Millie had decided to stay up all night reading. Normally she would have been sleeping, but she just couldn't put this book down! So she ended up staying up till four continuing to read it, only now she way paying for it.

Lily and Becky were eating there breakfast while Millie laid spread out onto the table groaning about 'reading being painful.'

"Millie just sit up?" Lily asked politely.

"I will never go into a Library! The books may try and eat me alive!" Millie said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Lily and Becky swapped concerned/inquisitive looks and look back to Millie, now pouring pumpkin juice in her cereal and drinking porridge. This was actually her normal breakfast, but it was still weird.

"Hey," A familiar voice said opposite Becky. She turned to see Sirius sit down across the table, with James and Remus trailing behind, concentrating on reading and walking at the same time. Becky smiled at Sirius and James let out a rather loud yawn. Lily, sitting in front of him, raised her eyebrows.

"What?" James asked blearily.

"Not a good night?" Becky asked, seeing as Lily wasn't going to even try and act normally. She was too busy 'hating' him.

"No... Peter was ill in the night and had to be escorted to Pomfrey by ME." He moaned and suppressed another yawn.

"Almost sounds as bad as Millie's night," Becky laughed and Millie's head nodded, her eyes closing.

"Shh!" Sirius grinned and everyone was quiet for a second. Suddenly, in a shrill voice, Sirius squawked, "MISS JOHNSTON?"

Millie's head snapped up, "Wha? What, Professor?"

Everyone burst out laughing and Millie, realising, pouted.

"That's not funny," She grumbled and reached into her bag as Remus drew up to the table. Pulling out a scrupled piece of paper, she examined it and groaned again, "We have Transfiguration first!"

"Millie, read this!" Remus said shoving the book to her face. Millie intern quickly stood up and said, "no more books, ever!" She grabbed his book and walked off to her next lesson.  


* * *

  
The class filed into the Transfiguration room and McGonagall ordered them to sit with a space next to everyone. The class looked mystified as they did as told.

"Okay class, today we will be working in pairs to produce our final project. You'll be working in these pairs for about two weeks, by the end of it you'll have to present what you've learnt together." There was a number of groans form the class.

Mary, a Ravenclaw put up her hand to ask a question, "will we get to pick our pairs?"

"No." More groans came from the fifth years.

"Stop it!" She warned, "Okay the pairs are.."

She called out names and everyone did go with people in their same house, but not the same gender. This made them more annoyed but some girls liked to have the chance to flirt. Or course, every Gryffindor girls eyes were on James and Sirius and Becky watched evilly as they pouted at her boyfriend.

None of them had realised McGonnagal had moved onto Gryffindor until -

"Black, Sirius!"

He jumped, "Yeah?"

"Were you not listening? Come stand at the front!" She beckoned.

Sirius grinned and swaggered to the front of the room, winking at Becky on the way, who smiled.

"Paired with..." The professor looked down her list and called out, "Fumagall, Rebekah!"

"Wooh!" She shouted, and couched slightly when some people looked. Sirius's grin widened and he went and sat next to her.

"Johnston, Millicent?"

"Yup," Millie mumbled, standing up as a few people giggled at her name. She stood at the front and was ecstatic when she heard McGonagall say-

"Paired with Lupin, Remus!" She nearly ran up to him and fell in the seat.

"Evans, Lily!" Lily stood up.

"Potter, James"

For a moment all eyes were on both James and Lily. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife. Even so Lily swiftly moved and sat in the seat next to James, grinding her teeth.

"Hey Evans," James grinned and Lily had to stop herself saying something quite unladylike in response.

"Aw, c'mon Lily," James tried to persuade her. He moved closer and she instantly moved away, McGonagall oblivious to what was happening there, "If we have to work, let's at least do it properly!"

"See that?" Millie grinned to Remus, watching James and Lily from across the classroom, "They're never going to work properly!"

"I thought you were the one that wanted to get them together?" He replied.

"We will; I just hope this project doesn't get in the way of the schedule."

"You have a schedule?" Remus asked in surprise, "Then when are you planning on them finally getting together? Christmas?"

Millie laughed, "Don't be so silly!"

"When?" He smiled.

"Valentines day, of course."

"It's not going to work," Sirius said to Becky, they too were watching James and Lily.

"It will"

"It wont" Sirius snapped back.

"It will!" Becky said getting annoyed now.

"Look, listen to me? It-Will-Not-Work"

Becky snorted. "Well it's not going to if you have that attitude!"

"Exactly Miss Fumagall!" McGonagall yelled to the class.

"Eh.." Becky said scratching her neck trying to hide her embarrassment.

"If you all want this project to work you're going to have to show the right attitude" She said eyeing some of the pairs.

"The project that you're going to be studying is very complex and advanced, but I'm sure you will remember the demonstration I provided for you in your second year," McGonagall said, with a hint of a smile, "You will be studying Transformation and Anamagi!"

With a flourish, she turned into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes, to the applause of the class. She turned back again, and beamed.

"I want research; using the Library, or books you already have; a way to present your findings to the class and some demonstrations! You may have the remanding 45 minutes to plan your ideas with your partners. Remember - I want every group working to the best of their abilities! Go!"

You would of expected with that last word everyone would of got up and ran to the nearest library, instead everyone seem to move even more slowly. Either they weren't looking forward to this project, they didn't like who they were paired with, or they just couldn't be bothered.

Millie grabbed Remus' hand and walked over to James and Lily, smiling happily. "You two okay?" Remus asked trying to hide laughter.

"Just fine" they both said in a bored tone.

There was a awkward silence when finally Millie piped up with 'we better go.' All four were leaving the class-room when Millie suddenly stopped. She turned round and looked into the empty class room, "where's Sirius and Becky?"

"Probably took a short-cut while we weren't looking." Remus said casually. Millie looked to James and Lily who looked like they would rather be anywhere but here.

"You guys carry on, I forgot my bag" Lily speed of down the corridor leaving a trailing James, Remus was about to walk off to when Millie grabbed his hand. "Not you!" She laughed.  
"I really can not be bothered," Becky said, and held Sirius's hand in hers as they walked down the corridor, "Do you want to just do something else?"

"Oh, but I like Transfiguration!"

Becky stopped, "What?"

Sirius rose an eyebrow, "You know that the Marauders are-" Suddenly he remembered that no, Becky didn't know that the Marauders were in fact Animagi.

"Are what?" She smiled.

"Are... are..." He quickly thought of an alibi, "Good hard workers... right?"

"Ha! Good one," Becky laughed. Sirius grinned and laughed a little nervously.

"You just want to go to the Common Room, then?" He asked.

"Yes!" Becky grinned and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, Mr Pads, we will work next lesson!"

* * *

(lunch)

All three girls were sitting where they usually sat, but without the boys.

"It's horrible," Lily whined.

"I know!" Becky said.

"What?" Millie asked confused to why Becky was agreeing.

"Man-united lost the cup! This is just sad." Becky said leaning on the palm of her hand.

"No, not that! Working with James"

"I'm sure it wont be that bad" Millie said half-heartedly.

"Millie, it's with James!"

"I don't think I'll ever eat again" Becky said dramatically pushing her food away.

"Becky this is serious" Lily said.

"No it's not. Sirius is not here, he has detention" Becky glared.

"Ha, ha" Lily sarcastically remarked.

"So is Remus…James must be there too" Millie said.

"-Lily!" Jenifer a ravenclaw yelled.

Lily turned round and put on a fake smile and asked politely, "yes?"

"Come here a sec" she beckoned.

"See you later guys" Lily muttered grumpily.

"Hey," Jennifer said when Lily came up to her, "I saw you were put in pairs with James in Transfiguration today-"

Lily's lips thinned but she nodded.

"- I was wondering; if you can't handle a big boy like that, we could always swap," She said with a smirk on her face, while her two friends laughed behind Lily.

Lily narrowed her eyes, and turned to walk past Jennifers friends Kerry and Cactus-head Annie who both elbowed the books out of her hands. They all walked away, laughing and Lily bent down to pick up her books. She shook her hair forward to hide the tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey-" A voice said, and at once Lily saw two hands helping to gather her books up. She discreetly wiped her eyes and looked up to see James Potter holding her books.

"Um... Thanks," Lily said, sniffing.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Why do you care? Aren't you meant to be in a detention?" She snapped. She didn't mean to. James's face fell.

"I'm only trying to help..." He said. Lily took her books backhand glanced over his shoulder; Millie and Becky were jumping out of their seats and rushing over to them, expecting a fight about to start.

James sensed this too, "See you," He said quickly and went away.

"What happened?" Millie said as soon as she drew up, "Sorry, we were arguing about football teams!"

"Nothing," Lily replied. She didn't want her friends to start a fight with Jennifer, so said, "I dropped my books and he helped, is all."

Becky narrowed her eyes as James left the hall, "What were you carrying?"

"Um..." Lily said and checked her hands, "Advancedc Potions Making, Most Potente Potions, Hogwarts: A History and..." Suddenly the colour from Lily's face drained, and she whispered, "No. He's got my diary!"


	2. I should so draw something on is head

Previously:_ Suddenly the colour from Lily's face drained, and she whispered, "No. He's got my diary!"_

* * *

The three boys were sitting in the common room, they'd all just got back from there detention.

"I personally thought we didn't deserve that" Sirius said.

"You don't think you deserve anything" Remus muttered.

"Well I don't, I know you love me really Remus" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Of course, I love dogs!" Remus said grinning smugly.

"Ha, ha. Hey, prongs, don't you think Mooney here is to funny? I-Prongs?" Sirius stopped noting James wasn't playing attention.

"James?" Remus tried.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, seeing something in his hands.

"We-eh. What?" James asked shoving the book behind his back.

"What was that?" Remus asked.

"And why was it pink?" Sirius sniggered, then made his face dramatically drop, "Oh, don't say you've gone gay on us! Is that why you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Oh, shut up," James laughed, "It's not mine!"

Remus slapped his palm to his forehead and sighed, "Who have you stolen from?" He asked wearily.

"Borrowed," James corrected, "I'll give it back. I just-"

"Want to read someone's diary?" Sirius interrupted from behind James, who whirled around. Sirius rose his eyebrows, "Come on mate, you need a life."

"Who's diary is it?" Remus asked sternly. James turned back to him

"It's-"

"No, it's not McGonnagall's, James, whose really?"

James pouted at his joke being guessed before he could even say it. Suddenly he felt two hands on the book and tugging on it. Seeing as James was holding the diary from behind, he couldn't hold it as strongly as normally and Sirius successfully grabbed it from him.

"Pads, don't-"

"Lily?" He said in a hushed tone, the book poised in his hand. He'd turned the front page and even Remus could see the words "This is the property of Lily Evans - hands OFF!" written in a delicate script.

"You have to give that back," Remus ordered.

"No!" James defended, and made a grab for the book, failing, "I just needed-"

"To invade her privacy?" Sirius offered, "Man, I don't need another argument with Becky right now, or a fall-out with Lily - I've only just gained her trust!"

"And I don't want that either, or Millie hating the Marauders!" Remus said.

James made another grab for the book and this time succeeded. He walked past the two and said, "I'll return it, all right? Say it was a mistake!" He walked up the staircase.

Just as James began to exit the girl he was about to look for ran smack into him, James quickly caught her, and made sure she was balanced.

Lily quickly pulled out of James's grasp. "Where is my diary?" She said deadly serious.

James gave it to her, hesitantly. Lily quickly yanked it out of his hand. "I picked it up by mistake"

Lily looked down at the book and back at James.

"-Lily!" Both Becky and Millie called, turning round the corner into the common room, they both saw what was happening and fell silent. Without a word Lily pushed passed James and ran up and walked up, surprisingly calm up to her dormitory. 

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Becky opened her eyes and cursed herself for waking up. She knew instantly it was very early, as one; no-one was up yet to get her up and two; it was just getting light. She rolled around in her bed for a while and finally, realising she wasn't going to get back to sleep, got up and put on her dressing gown and slippers.

Once she creeped out of her room and into the Common Room, Becky suddenly had the idea to go and wake Sirius up. At the thought of Sirius, she remembered James and how he 'accidentally' took Lily's diary.

It took less than five minutes and a glass of cold water to dash back upstairs, coax Millie out of bed and persuade her to join Becky.

Hair still wet, Millie left the room with Becky leading and they walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

At once, Becky opened the door and Millie, grinning, flicked the light switch on and off several times. Remus sat bolt- upright in his bed, as did Peter, but with more squealing.

Sirius and James both rolled over in their beds, moaning, and shoved pillows over their heads.

"What the- Millie? Becky? What are you doing?" Remus spluttered as both girls walked towards James's and Sirius's beds.

Remus stood up and threw his pajama top on, while Peter just hid in his duvet's, watching.

"Oi! James!" Becky said, and James propped himself up on his elbows, eyes half-open.

"Wha..?" He mumbled, and blindly reached for his glasses, fumbling with them over his eyes. As soon as Becky and Millie came into focus, he blinked, "What are you doing?"

"We're here to ask you about a certain book," Millie said.

"Lily's diary?" Interrupted Remus, "And you needed to come in at half five in the morning to do it?"

"Yes," Becky grinned.

"Why?" Mumbled James, and both girls focused their attention onto him again.

"To teach you a lesson!" Millie exclaimed.

"Oh whatever," He replied, and sunk back into his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

"Hey!" Millie shouted, annoyed that she was being ignored.

Becky picked up James's pillow and whacked him round the head with it.

"Ow!" James retaliated by throwing the pillow at Becky, however it hit Sirius instead.

"Oi!" He suddenly shouted. Becky, Millie, James and Remus jumped, and Peter squealed again. Sirius picked up the pillow, his face still sunk into his, and threw it at James. It missed and hit Becky.

"Sirius!" She shouted.

Before Remus could stop her, she was over James's bed, and onto Sirius's, where she took his pillow and hit him with that.

"HA!" Becky laughed as she hit him round the face.

Millie quickly seeing the two other boys were distracted quickly hit Remus and spun around to hit James.

James grabbed his pillow and hit Millie in the face.

At this point Remus was trying to get all of them to stop.

"Guys, girls, stop it's-" Remus was met with two pillows colliding with his face. "Right, who did that!"

There was a silence in the room until both Millie and Becky giggled.

"Okay, I think it's time you two to leave!" Remus said in a fatherly tone.

"No," Both Becky and Millie said.

"Yes Becky, it's five in the morning!" Sirius argued.

"Well- yeah, but-"

"Go."

"...Fine," Millie shrugged.

* * *

Lily was up at her usual time of 7.30. She was surprised to see that Millie wasn't up, she tended to be an early riser, but not today. Today she was snoring happily into her pillow. Becky on the other hand was never up this early, so Lily wasn't confused about the other red-head girl snoring. "Guys?" Lily called tentivly. Millie sniffed and rolled over.

"Oi - guys!"

Becky whined and stuffed her head deeper into her pillow, pulling the duvets over her head. Millie hid her face in her duvet too.

"Get up!" Lily laughed, "Why are you not up?"

"MuuuuhmmMMM!" Millie mumbled and dug deeper in her bed. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Becky?"

"Mm... buhh..." Becky tried to speak but trailed off. Soon, she was breathing deeply.

"Get UP!" Lily shouted.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Lily exclaimed exasperated. Becky half-opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Not you, Millie!"

"Dunno..." Millie mumbled from under the duvets.

Once Lily had dragged her friends out of bed, they entered the breakfast hall, Millie and Becky lagging behind Lily.

Lily found an empty space near to the entrance and sat down, Millie and Becky sitting the other side.

"What have we got first?" Lily asked absent-mindedly, buttering her toast.

"I don't know," Becky said sleepily and yawned. Millie slowly turned and pulled her timetable out of her bag, yawning herself. It was infectious and Lily struggled not to yawn either.

"Umm..." Millie said, scanning the page, "Transfiguration again."

"Uurgh!" Lily groaned and took a bite out of her toast angrily. Millie and Becky exchanged knowing, if a little sleepy, looks.

"Sirius!" Becky said and straightened up, her face lighting up. Lily turned around to find the Marauders, Peter and all, standing behind.

"Hey, Fumagall," He teased and skirted round the edge of the table to sit next to her. Becky smiled.

"Hey, Millie," Remus smiled and followed Remus, sitting down next to Millie who smiled and replied, "Hey Remus."

A silence followed when James sat down next to Lily. It wasn't until Remus coughed and Sirius stole Becky's toast did any other type of conversation start up.

While everyone was talking James took the opportunity to speak to Lily.

"Lily, I'm really sorry about, eh, your diary." James tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"Mmm, yeah" Lily said lamely. James looked to the opposite side of the table trying to think of something to talk about. "I didn't read it…"

"Well that's lovely isn't it" Lily muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I don't know-"

"Why you picked it up?" Lily asked nicely as if they were talking about the weather, or debating on which cereal to eat. James blinked and realised she was trying to not catch anyone's attention.

"Uh - uh, no, I-"

"What where you hoping to achieve, James?" She queried as if she asked him what grade he wanted in class. James rejected the urge to shake his head to clear his mind.

"Nothing, I-"

"It wouldn't of worked, anyway," She smiled, "I have charmed it."

"Of course you would," James smiled back.

"Just so you know, James," She said, her tone still light, "This conversation doesn't mean we're now friends, or that I dislike you less, so don't get your hopes up."

"C'mon Lily," Becky said, all tiredness gone. Lily and James realised Becky, Millie, Remus, Sirius and Peter were all standing, "The bell went."

"Oh, okay," Lily said and picked up her bag, "Let's go."

* * *

Both Millie, Remus had been sent to the library with Becky and Sirius to get there projects started properly. Both Millie and Becky automatically sat next to each other.

"Becky what're you doing we actually need to start" Sirius said.

Remus turned to look at him as if he had a dragon growing out his head, Sirius wanting to do work? Seriously? Sirius seeing his friends confused, dumfounded face shook his shoulders.

"He actually has a point, I don't feel like failing."

Both Becky and Millie laughed, "but we need to devise a plan to get Lily and James together"

"Exactly," Becky finished.

"No, we need to do our work" Sirius said pulling on Becky's arm lightly.

"No." Becky said pulling away her arm.

"We need to think of a plan!" Millie repeated herself trying to stop an argument.

"We'll do it later?" Remus put in helpfully.

"No we'll do it now!" Both Becky and Millie said at the mid-point of shouting.

"Becky stop it! We can do it later, not now!" Sirius said beginning to get angry.

"But-" both girls started.

"We need to get this started. The sooner we do the faster we can make up a plan." Remus said being the voice of reason.

* * *

"Why can't we go to the Library, Professor?" James whined.

"Because I say so, Potter!" Professor McGonnagall said, nostrils slightly flaring, "You're barely working as it is, I don't need Black distracting you anymore!"

"But Remus-"

"-Is working with Miss Johnston!" She exclaimed, and when she saw is mouth open again, she put a finger up and said, "Shh! Get on and work with Miss Evans!"

"Hmph." James muttered and dropped into his seat with Lily.

He glanced to see what she'd make of his I-don't-care attitude, but something was different.

She had the most unidentifiable expression on her face that James couldn't describe.

She was staring into space, obviously lost in her own world.

James didn't stop himself from observing her properly.

There was unusual February sun shining through the great glass window at the head of the classroom, illuminating Lily Evans to the almost unbelievable extent.

Her green eyes, sparkling like the most precious emerald jewel-stone you'd ever see, were glistening like a shimmering ocean. Copper-flecked red hair bounced in waves, framing her face and faliing down her back, reflected the golden rays of light; a whole rainbow for just the colour red.

It was at that moment that James realized he did not only like this girl. He loved her and always would. But then she blinked. The trance broke, and at once the expression of exasperation, weariness and annoyance filled her beautiful features.

"Are you going to do anything, or just stare at me?" She snapped.

* * *

Becky had moved so she was sitting next to Sirius, it also allowed Millie to sit next to Remus so they could talk about there project.

Becky sat there looking off into the distance not concentrating at all. Millie on the other hand just sat there nodding her head, 'pretending' to listen. Other than that her blue eyes were slightly glazed over.

Meanwhile the two boys were trying to talk to there partners about the work but it really wasn't working.

"Hello? Hello?" Sirius said impatiently, waving a hand in front of both the girls' faces. They both jumped.

"What?" They said in unison.

"So far, all we've got is notes about the whole presentation!" Sirius exclaimed.

"We still need to..." Remus said wearily, looking through sheets of parchment with neatly printed facts and plans covering them, "...Learn the spells, go through the presentation, learn it, then find some way to make it interesting!"

"Learn to become Anamagi," Millie said absent-mindedly, but jokingly. She was too busy focusing on the pinkish smoke puffing slightly from her wand while she waved it to notice the boys change a worried look.

"But we've planned it, right?" Becky sat up straighter.

"Well yes, but-" Remus started.

"-Then we can plan Lily and James's marriage now!"

"...Pardon?" Remus asked as the same time Sirius banged his head on the table.

"I mean, first date," Becky smiled.

"Yeah!" Millie cheered,

"No" Remus countered.

"Right," Sirius said finally having enough. He stood up and dragged Becky behind him, sitting down on a table as far away as possible from the other couple.

"Hey! Sirius what the hell?" Becky said shouting. Only to be shushed by the Liberian.

Sirius smirked, "yeah, 'shh' Fumagall"

Becky turned her head the other direction, choosing to ignore Sirius.

* * *

"Hey, where are they going?" Millie asked looking at Sirius dragging Becky off to the other side of the room.

"I think he had enough of you and Becky" Remus said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh." Millie said, and chewed her lip thoughtfully. Remus couldn't help but smile.

"Wait-" She asked, "-Don't we all have the same notes now?"

"Um..." Remus tried to find a tactful way around this, "Sirius used mine as inspiration?"

Millie sighed, "Don't let HIM walk all over YOU!"

"Don't you want to talk about Lily and James?" Remus asked to steer the conversation off the current subject. Millie's eyes lit up, and Remus could tell he was off the hook - for now.

* * *

"Becky are you just going to ignore me?" Sirius asked tiredly. Becky stayed silent. "Becky-"

"Shut up," Becky said grumpily, Sirius smiled.

"if you continue to stay mad you'll change the colour of your hair y'know?"

"Ha, ha" she responded blandly.

"I don't think you can really be mad at me"

"Why not?" Becky asked rudely.

"You went into my room at five o'clock and woke everyone up!" Sirius said yawning after for effect. Becky blushed and muttered a quiet "whatever."

* * *

"What are you actually planning to do?" Remus asked Millie, "How are you exactly going to lure them together to be... boyfriend and girlfriend? They are our age, you know."

"Yes, Moony, I do know that; I was very good at maths in my old school!" Millie replied exasperatedly. Remus rose his eyebrows.

"You were ten."

Millie narrowed her eyes, "That's good enough for ages."

"Okay," Remus grinned, "But you didn't answer my question."

"On Valentines day, there is always a ball, right?"

Remus looked up as if trying to search his brain and thought. Then he said, "No, there isn't!"

"And that's why it's your job to persuade McGonnagall to let us have one!" Millie said happily, eyes glinting. Remus's face turned to shock and at once he protested.

"No-"

"Yes, Remus!"

"No, I-"

"No buts!"

"Millie, you don't-"

"Is that the bell?" She half-shouted and rose from the chair.

"No, we still have five min-"

"I'm counting on you, Remus!"

"Millie, sto-"

"Bye!"

She grabbed her book bag and swung it over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door. Remus stared in disbelief then smacked his hands to his face ad groaned. He would've preferred to talk about Sirius when he had the chance.

* * *

Lily was quietly scribbling down notes on to a piece of parchment.

"Lily I know you dislike-" James started but then saw the look on lily's face and rephrase it.

"Lily I know you hate me," he paused to give a look to lily, "but for the sake of my good grade in transfiguration can we please work together?"

Lily gave a worried look towards James, he wanted a good grade? What? Lily looked down at her notes briefly, she looked back to James to see him smiling. Lily shrugged and muttered a silent reply of "fine"  
"Good." James said quietly picking up a quill.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "What, are you spending second period doing your Transfiguration?" She laughed.

James looked confused and then heard the bell ringing. He put down the quill and shoved the blotted parchment into his bag, and left the classroom. Remus entered just after, and waited nervously as the students filed out the classroom.

* * *

"Yes, Mr Lupin?" McGonnagal asked, still looking down at the papers she was shuffling.

Remus jumped.

"Oh, um - hi - I mean, hello," He started and cursed inwardly for being tricked into this by Millie. The Professor stopped, and looked up at him.

"Is there anything you wanted to say, Lupin?"

"Um, yes." He replied, "Well, ask really -"

"Well hurry up, spit it out your mouth!"

"Um.." He repeated, "You see, I was wondering; since Valentines Day was coming up, some st-students, might want a ball..?" He trailed off, seeing the look on her face.

"Surely, you of all people, wouldn't?" She asked, a glimmer of a smile on her face. He shook his head enthusiastically.

"No, no, I would! I mean, seeing as I'm a prefect, I could get the year to organize it?"

"Well," The Professor laughed, "I will certainly raise the issue with the Head Boy and girl, but for now, Mr Lupin, you need to be in Herbology."

"Ah," He sighed, face falling, "Right. Okay. Thank you anyway, Professor."

"No problem, Mr Lupin," She replied and ushered him out. Remus closed the door and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, and groaned. Once Millie and Becky found out he had no answer, he probably wouldn't have eyes to close, anyway.

* * *

Remus practically ran to Herbology, he hated being late, that and he hoped he could avoid Millie.

He'd have to see Becky considering she was in his class, but at least that meant he didn't have listen to both of them.

Remus turned the corner to see Lily and Becky talking, Lily saw him and waved him over.

Remus smiled graciously and started talking to Lily who seemed to be speaking very animatedly at him.

"So yes. That is why James Potter has to be the most insufferable, idiot ever, why are you even friends with him?" Lily asked, jokingly.

Remus laughed, while Becky rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad Lily" Remus said lightly.

Lily just nodded her head as if she'd heard it many a time before, she started walking towards the classroom seeing as many others were walking in too.

"Remus!" Becky said really perky, "do you mind sitting next to me?"

If Remus wanted he could of said no, (even if it would of killed him) but Becky started pulling the 'puppy dog' eyes, and he finally understood what Sirius was going on about.

"…Sure"

"Yay," Becky said grabbing his wrist pulling him into the classroom

Becky and Remus were sitting close to Lily, so Becky knew she couldn't really say anything without Lily finding out, however it didn't stop her from trying. "So?" Becky said whispering, trying not to catch Lily's attention.

"Hmm?" Remus replied lazily.

"What did McGonagall say?"

"About what?" Remus said coughing.

"About-"

"Excuse me Miss Fumagall is there something you'd like to share?" Professor Sprout questioned.

"Um," She flustered, "No. Remus was actually telling ME something," She smiled sweetly.

"So?" Professor Sprout turned her attention to Remus, who gulped, "What were you saying?"

"I was, uh- I was just wondering what we were doing today," He muttered.

"Well, be quiet and you'll find out!" She replied, tutting, "As I was saying, the products of this particular plant..."

"So?" Becky egged.

"Maybe"

Becky grinned, "better than nothing I guess." Remus let out a sigh of relief

* * *

Millie on the other hand was sat in the middle a lecture from the only teacher that could probably bore you to death. Yes, Professor Binns.

She looked to her side, sighing and wrinkled her nose.

Handsome he may be, but James Potter was very unattractive while sleeping.

Glasses askew, a lovely view up his nose and drool dribbling down his chin and onto the table gave him the impression of a black-haired pig.

Millie turned to her other side to see Sirius looking at her, raising his eyebrows.

Millie grinned and got out some spare parchment. After scribbling on it, she slid it across the table to Sirius.

_**I should so draw something on his head.**_

Sirius laughed, not even bothering to check if Binns heard; he was too busy lecturing about the Goblin Revolution in 1879.

_**Draw Lily's name, that would piss her off!  
**_  
Millie frowned a little as she read then giggled.

_**But we're trying to get the together! **_

Sirius wrote back, Then just tip your ink all over him

Millie looked up and grinned.

She looked at the front to see Professor Binns droning and writing at the same time, so gently unscrewing the lid of her ink, she inched towards James.

Sirius had got the attention of a few students around them who were watching in anticipation.

"Only do a little bit," Sirius whispered, grinning. Millie nodded.

"What are you doing, Miss Jonnes?"

"Ah!" Millie jumped and upended the bottle over James' face.

He jumped awake, splattering ink over Millie and Sirius, shouting, "What? What did you do?"

He then felt his face and looked at his hands, "You little-"

"Mr Potts, Miss Jonnes, Mr Balchin," Binns said, forgetting their names, "What's going on?"

Just in the nick of time the bell went.

Quickly enough Millie, Sirius, and James had all ran out the class room turning the nearest corner.

James was trying to wipe the ink of his face but it was just getting more and more smeared around his face, Millie couldn't contain her laughter.

Admittedly it was funny considering it had also gone all down his shirt.

"Oh. You thinks it's funny Johnston?" James asked grinning evilly.

"Well.." Millie said giggling. James slowly began walking towards Millie, Millie started backing away.

"Aww, give me a hug?" James said his arms wide open.

"No way pot-head," Millie said running away, as Millie starting running so did James. Turning round another corner Millie saw Remus with Becky and Lily and ran up to them, then hiding behind Remus.

"What's going on?" Lily said laughing, as if on que James came running round the corner with ink dripping of, off his chin.

Sirius, catching up and wiping the flecks of ink off his face hitting the back of James' head lightly, "This idiot fell asleep in class and some weird force possessed Millie to tip ink all over him."

"What?" Millie shouted, "No I did _not_!"

"Okay, maybe I told her to," Sirius grinned sheepishly. James hit Sirius over the head this time.

"So it was your fault?" He laughed, "You like it then?"

James smeared ink from his face all over his hands and rubbed it on Sirius' face, who gasped. "Right, you're in for it!" He shouted, grinning evilly, and dived on him.

"Guys!" Becky said, "Now's not the time for an ink fight! Anyway Millie, your boyfriend has something to tell you." She waggled her eyebrows at Millie who sighed exactly the same time as Remus for how obvious she was being.

James and Sirius had both stopped scrambling enough to stand up and listen to the so called news Remus had.

"What?" Lily asked clearly confused.

"Becky that was a bit obvious," Sirius whispered, he then took a look at his hand smothered in ink.

"Well we might as well _all_ know," Becky muttered back.

Sirius shrugged drawing a line of ink down Becky's cheek. Before she could say something, (or hit him) Sirius had an arm around Remus's shoulder.

"So Mooney, the news?"

"Well McGonagall said that we might be having a valentines day dance" Remus pressed as much emphasise on the word 'might' as much as possible.

"Ah! Yes, this plan is-" Millie started only to have Remus, Becky and Sirius all start randomly shouting and coughing to cover up Millie's mistake.

Lily looked to each of her friends, narrowing her eyes, "What is up with you guys?"

"Nothing," They all said in unison then looked at each other as if blaming them for the guilty looks.

After a silence, James looked at the four people in front of him and then back to his hands, "Well, seeing as we have a break before lessons, I'm going to go have a shower..."

"Yeah, think I'll join you," Millie looked at her hands too.

"OooOOOh!" Becky mocked and laughed. Millie simply looked annoyed an replied, "Hah Hah," Sourly.

"I just need to wash my face," Becky said, reaching up to the dark line on it, "Thanks to you."

Sirius, receiving the glare, laughed and drew a matching one on the other side.

Becky shoved him lightly and said, "You need a wash too!"

"You're all filthy," Remus laughed and Millie, James and Sirius all shoved their inky hands onto him.

"Euch!" He said, shielding his face, "Look what you've done!"

"Lily, where are you going?" Becky laughed, ignoring Remus, looking at the descending figure.

"Library!" She shouted from down the corridor, "Better than staying here to get covered in ink!"

* * *

Lily was smiling to herself walking down the corridor.

Admittedly she liked having the Marauders as friends, even James.

They were all fun, always happy, and always there for each other. And it was great how James had two very close best friends, like Lily did with Millie and Becky.

Even so she wouldn't tell James Potter that in fear that he's head may swell up in size.

"Hey Lily!" A sixth year Ravenclaw called from the corridor. Lily turned around knowing the friendly voice of Darren Jackson. Lily paused in her step and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Hey," He said grinning.

Darren had mousey brown hair, and lovely crystal blue eyes, he was about an inch or two taller than her, and over the years we'd become rather good friends.

"How are you?" Lily smiled and blushed a little. She found it very fluttery to have a sixth year liking her. As a friend of course.

"Good," He grinned at her, "What you doing?"

"Just getting away from my friends - they're covered in ink, and I don't want it to be on me."

"Ha!" He laughed good-naturedly, "Who is it?"

"You know, Millie, Becky," She smiled "Sirius, Remus, James-"

"First name basis, huh?" He said.

The smiled disappeared from his face and at once Lily cursed herself for the slip-up.

"Oh! No, no - I just, um - I mean, it was a slip-"

"Relax," Darren said and stopped, Lily stopping too.

At once he moved closer to her and she swallowed, her mouth feeling unusually dry.

He lifted his hand and Lily held her breath and he caught a strand of her hair, twirling it around his fingers.

"I overheard the Head Boy talking about a Valentine's Day Ball," He murmured and Lily licked her lips nervously in anticipation.

"Really?" She replied in a voice quieter than a whisper.

"Yeah," He said and took a step closer. Lily automatically stepped back, and found she was against the wall. His face was really close, and Lily took in his deep blue eyes, straight proud nose, gentle complexion and too inviting lips.

"Darren, I-"

"Would you go with me?" He said quickly and Lily's breath hitched in her throat.

She forgot that it was the middle of a school day, that her friends were just one corridor down, and that she was just a dorky girl. She looked up and placed both her hands on his chest.

He smiled and leant in, both of his hands cupping her face.

"What the hell d'you think you're playing at?"

Lily jumped and Darren drew back, looking at the intruder. James Potter stood with his hands curled into fists and an angry glare on his face. He looked very stupid, his face half black with blotchy ink and his robes all messy, but it scared Lily.

To the point of her getting angry too.

"Leave off, Potter," She said fiercely.

"Yeah, give us a room, eh?" Darren laughed menacingly and suddenly and roughly kissed Lily on her mouth, as if the world depended on the fact that his tongue should be shoved down her throat. Repulsing.

Before Lily could grab her wand, shove him or even make a noise of disagreement, there was a loud bang and he was suddenly thrown off her.

Lily wiped her mouth quickly and saw Darren lying on the floor a few feet away, then James holding his wand out, breathing heavily.

"You stay away from her! I may be younger than you, but I sure as hell can throw a better curse at you!"

Lily expected him to fight back, but he ignored his bleeding nose and sneered at Lily, "Go on. Hide behind your precious Potter. Everyone can see you fancy h-"

"Densaugeo!" Lily shouted and the once perfect teeth of Darren started growing at an alarming rate. He actually squealed, covered his mouth with his hand and scrambled away.

"Nice one," James said from behind her, and Lily whirled round, breathing ferociously.

"Back off Potter! I can fight my own bloody battles!" Lily turned around storming of down the corridor her fiery titian locks hitting James potter in his ink-blotchy face.

* * *

It was around lunch time before anyone of the other Marauders, or Millie and Becky really realized something was up.

Becky was sat in her usual place, next to Sirius, who was peering over her shoulder at her D.A.D.A revision book.

Millie too was sat in her usual place next to Remus talking animatedly to him about Wizarding Chess. Millie had become an avid fan after she got Remus to explain the rules to her.

"So I cant get me Knight to kill your King?" Millie asked picking up one of the chess pieces.

"No," Remus said laughing, "he can."

Millie huffed, "can't we just play checkers? Or Monopoly? I mean sure it never ended well at my house, but it was fun!" Millie said taking bite out of her ham sandwich.

"What's checkers?" Sirius asked, confused.

Millie opened her mouth to go on a big explanation, but Becky looked up from her book and mouthed a pointed 'no.'

Millie sighed and closed her mouth, looking some what like a fish.

"Have you seen James?" Becky suddenly asked openly.

"No, why?" Remus replied.

"Well, I just haven't seen Lily is all.." Becky trailed off.

"Ha! Maybe there off In a broom cupboard snogging, maybe we don't need a plan at all" Millie said grinning.

"I really don't think that's true," Remus said crushing Millie's hopes.

"Oh," Millie said smiling, "there's James," she said pointing over to the direction of the doors.

"He doesn't look like he's in a good mood," Remus warned.

"Agreed, here come Mr thunder cloud, brace yourself!" Sirius said slugging an arm around Becky.

"Millie do you think we should-" Remus started,

"Go see if we can find Lily?" Millie finished.

Remus quickly nodded, grabbed Millie's hand and started walking quickly out the main hall.

"Typical," Sirius huffed, wincing as James sat down at the table thumping his food down along with his body weight.

"What's up?" Becky asked feebly, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Lily!" James burst out, brows furrowed, "There she is, with some creep stick his tongue down her throat-"

"WHAT?" Becky and Sirius both exclaimed at exactly the same time, then Becky asked, "Who?"

"Darren Jackson," James grimaced and Becky's mouth fell open even more.

"Plenty more fish in the sea," Sirius said happily; maybe he'd stop trailing after Lily now? Then Sirius caught the glare from Becky and hastily added, "But she's the one for you, right?"

"That's what I thought," James replied, either oblivious to the fact Becky was there or just not caring, "So I curse him."

"What?" Sirius repeated, "Prongs mate, you can't just st-"

"I can if she didn't want it, which I could tell she didn't!" He said grimly, "He threw himself at her! I just blew him away from her, she looked thankful but then screamed at me for not letting her bloody do it!"

"James-" Becky started quietly, "-I think the only thing you've hurt it Lily's ego - she's one of those people who does everything for herself. She'll probably come round soon, and who knows, maybe thank you!"

"What do I do till then?" James asked quickly.

"Stay back, and don't act so eager," Becky laughed.

* * *

Millie smiled, "off to find Lily?"

Remus rolled his eyes, and kissed his girlfriends cheek, "off to find Lily"

Millie giggled, "what was that for?"

Remus retracted his hand, "oh fine, if you don't like it. I'll just go crawl under a rock for a bit" Remus said in mock hurt.

"Noo," Millie said playing along too, "I liked it" Millie slipped her hand down to Remus's hand and quickly gave him a kiss, only then to skip down the corridor like a six year-old, "c'mon we need to find Lily!"

"Right." Remus said nodding.

* * *

After looking around for awhile Remus, and Millie had come up empty.

Millie did have an inkling where she could be, but Millie realised that if she was there she really did want to be left alone.

* * *

She was exactly right, for Lily was sitting under the large beech tree next to the Lake.

She was leaning against the trunk in a way that if anyone glanced out into the grounds, they would just see the tree and not her.

She was silently crying and reached up to her mouth again. It was really not how she'd imagined her first kiss at all and it annoyed her so much that she felt really sad over it.

If she was perfectly honest with herself, part of her wished her first kiss was James Potter and that it would be absolutely perfect.

He'd been growing on her so much, which she'd tried to drown out with shouting at him and snide comments, but the truth was, she actually felt so strongly about him, it hurt her inside when she had to sit next to him every transfiguration lesson.

When they'd look over a book together, copying out notes and deciding on how to present their information, they were so close she swore every time she could feel his body heat radiating around her.

Seeing as the Marauders generally hung around them all the time now, she was left to walk with him and she loved it.

She couldn't get why she acted so horribly.

In honest truth, he didn't deserve it, but it was as if someone switched on 'Bitch Mode' inside her and she treated him like a bit of Drooble's Gum on the end of her shoe.

She badly wanted to get on.

To be more than friends.

But it was what other people thought of her.

She'd spent five years of her life being labled as a freak by her own sister. Here she was accepted as the talented pretty redhead that HATED James Potter.

What would happen if she dated him?

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

She wanted to…

* * *

Remus and Millie had both gone back to the main-hall, and seeing as James was there they decided not to bring anything about Lily up, instead were just talking quietly to each other.

James didn't see the point in talking to any of the four he was sat with.

I mean sure, he thought, they're his best friends, but they didn't understand.

They didn't understand what it felt like to like someone so much, and then to know that it's just a one sided love.

He looked towards Becky and Sirius, Sirius had just kissed Becky, and Becky had swatted him away trying to read.

James smiled to himself bitterly.

That was exactly the reason he knew the people he was sat with wouldn't understand, they all liked each other, and it was shared.

If James was being honest he was envious of how both of his two best friends were happy with a girl.

James's eyes focused on Remus and Millie who seemed to be ignoring everyone else and just joking around, he wanted the gleam that he saw in Millie's eyes when Remus spoke to her, he wanted to see the same gleam in Lily's eyes.

Her beautiful green eyes.

Even if it was wishful thinking it didn't stop James from thinking it.

James's eyes focused on the scenery behind Remus and Millie.

He was just watching the tree rustling when he could of sworn he saw a glimmer of titian red fly out from behind the tree.

James shook his head, now his mind was playing tricks on him?

James continued to look at the tree hoping to see the flash of red again, even if his mind was playing tricks on him, he could still enjoy it right?

James's eyes widened, there it was again! He finally decided that he needed some air, whether on not she was actually there he was going to find out.

James hastily stood up, "where you going mate?" Sirius asked.

"Just going to the toilet," James didn't even wait for a response, he just started walking towards the doors of the main-hall.

He stepped outside and took in the crisp wintery-spring air.

Before remembering that Becky had told him to stay away and that his last conversation with Lily ended with a lot of shouting, he made his way towards the great tree that hung over the lake.

He loved to sit there too in the summers, just watching the ripples of the lake and occasionally the surface of the winter being broken by a tentacle from the giant squid.

He stood at the trunk of the tree, hesitating.

If Lily had noticed him, she hadn't made it apparent.

He glanced around the side and saw her head in her knees and her arms wrapped around them.

Quietly, he sat down and stared at her for what seemed like eternity.

She didn't seem to hear or see him so she must've had her eyes closed.

It was like some strange spell had been placed on the two; James wanted to say something so he wasn't just sitting there unknown but a strange feeling stopped him. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Darren Jackson is a very big prick," Lily murmured slowly and quietly and James jumped slightly.

He ran his hand through his now-clean hair and smiled."I knew that already," He said, making sure to not sound cocky.

Lily didn't lift her head up but he could tell my the movement of her shoulders that she closed her eyes tightly, hidden by her curtain of hair.

She opened them and squeezed them shut again to make light patterns dance around on the lids of her eyes, thinking of what to do.

A little thought in her head was it was now or never. She knew James liked her a lot and she wanted to like him back too.

Very slowly she let the arm closest to him looked at it expectantly and gingerly held his arm out too. As soon and his fingers brushed Lily's she held his hand tight and he smiled, a feeling of butterflies building up in his stomach.

It sounded silly for that to happen to a boy, but he could feel a light blush creeping up on his cheeks and was glad he couldn't see her.

He tightened his grip and Lily squeezed his hand back.

They sat there for a while, James not staring into the lake but at the girl in front of him. Her beautiful red hair shone, falling down in little waves glinting in the light that passed through the clouds. Her slender figure looked so small and delicate against James' muscled build and for a blind moment he wanted to just hold her in his arms.

Fighting the urge, he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion across Lily's smooth palm and he swore he heard a little sigh.

Lily looked up at James and he smiled back at her. Still holding her hand, he looped it over her head and put his arm around her shoulder, shuffling closer.

Lily smiled a little and gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for earlier," She said in a tiny voice.

"No problem," He replied, equally quiet."I just..."

"...Just what?

"...I don't know," She admitted.

Suddenly Professor Slughorn's voice was loud enough as if her were behind the tree, "STUDENTS, STUDENTS..."

Lily and James both scrambled up and looked out onto the walls of the castle.

"CALM DOWN, I'VE JUST USED THE SONORUS CHARM!" He magically boomed, "CAN YOU ALL GATHER IN THE GREAT HALL PLEASE?"

James looked at Lily, annoyed at how their time together was so short, "C'mon," He muttered.

"Wait!" Lily whispered, and walked forwards, "Let me go in first, then you."

"Why?"

"I don't want to tell them yet," She said, and before he could interrupt, she said, "Please... for me?"

"...Okay," James agreed, meeting her eyes, "Go on."

She smiled one weary smile, wiped her eyes and walked quickly inside. James rubbed his eyes wearily and followed.

Lily was the first to enter the great-hall, and as much as she tried she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. She sat down behind Becky and whispered a quick, "hey"

"Lily!" Millie said grinning. 'You okay' Becky mouthed, Lily nodded smiling to herself.

"Remus what's going on?" James said coming thorough the crowd of students that had gathered.

"Not to sure, be quiet so we can hear"

"Okay!" Professor Slughorn bellowed, "oh sorry," he said quietly putting away his wand, "I didn't realise I still had the sonorous charm on" he said giggling to himself. Sirius looked back at James and did an over dramatic eye-roll.

"Right. Well down to a potion mishap from a few of the fifth years!" Slughorn paused to give the marauders a pointed look. "All lessons have been cancelled!" A lot of the students started cheering and high-fiving each other.

"Enjoy your time off," Slughorn concluded.

Slughorn stepped down of the chair he was standing on to start talking to Professor Binns "I remember when I was young.." He trailed.

"Boys what did you do?" Lily asked eyeing them.

All three marauders looked down and muttered a few 'I don't know what your talking about-s'

* * *

**Okay, this is Becky here. Me and Millie do have a bit more to this chapter actually. However I think it's getting too long, so we'll put it in the next one me thinks. **

**I'd like to thank the one person who reviewed. So thank you Opinionated1234, I guess you could say this is for you? :') - Anyway, please review and we'll write more! **


	3. Well, sorry for caring!

"Becky!" Sirius suddenly said, his face lighting up, "Get changed and meet me on the third floor, quickly!"

"What?" Becky said and everyone stared, "Why?"

"For a romantic adventure," He grinned. Becky smiled back and stood up, looking at her friends, "See ya!"

She literally dashed off out of the Great Hall and all her friends stared, wondering what was going on. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius, you're not-"

"Shush, you'll ruin the surprise!" He grinned, "Sorry, can't hang out with you, I have an illegal date to attend to!" He winked and ran after his girlfriend to the shaking heads of his friends.

Exactly seven minutes later, Becky was in the third floor corridor and saw Sirius literally skid around the corner. She laughed and ran up to him, hugging him. She had no idea what was going on - adrenaline rush? Well, she was caught up in the moment and found it very exciting.

"What's happening now?" She grinned.

"Right," Sirius pulled out his wand. He led her along the corridor a little more to the statue of a one-eyed witch. Becky looked at him curiously at which he grinned again and tapped it confidently, "Dissendium!"

The hump of the witch started moving with a quiet grinding noise and opened up to a dark tunnel. Becky's mouth opened in shock and Sirius held out his hand, "Want a leg up?"

Too shocked to say anything, Becky stepped on his hands at which point he lifted her surprisingly easily into the darkness. Becky landed with a soft thump and stared around. She couldn't see much, but the light from the hole Sirius was now hauling himself into showed a dimly lit passage, and once he was inside, it closed, leaving nothing but darkness.

"C'mon," He said, "Lumos."

Becky copied and Sirius took her hand, leading her down the tunnel. Becky looked around, still speechless but in awe.

"What do you think?" He grinned.

"Where does it lead?" She managed to splutter out.

"Honeydukes," He smiled, "Well, the basement, anyway. We can get up easy peasy, because of this!"

He dropped her hand quickly and pulled out a translucent flowy cloak of some material that Becky could not describe. Without a word she held her hand out, and took the silvery thing, wordlessly showing how astounded she was.

"It feels like water," She whispered, then stronger, "Full of secrets, aren't you?"

"And this one you'll have to keep!" He beamed, "I got it off Prongs - well he doesn't know, but that can't harm him!"

"What is it?"

"An invisibility cloak," He said, "Should cover us both. C'mon!"

* * *

Remus and Millie had decided to go on a walk of the grounds. There was a light breeze flowing through the air. It was just starting to get dark, so the sky was a murky light blue

"I love this time of the year!" Millie said taking in a deep breath of the crisp air.

"Really?" Remus questioned, "I prefer summer if I'm honest"

Millie shrugged, "summers nice too" Millie said swinging both her and Remus's arm.

There was a silence, it wasn't an awkward one, however Millie seemed to get nervous during a lot of these silences. "I can't believe fifth year is nearly over," Millie mumbled regrettably.

"No it's not," Remus laughed, "we're only in February"

Millie blushed, "yeah, but look how fast it's gone! Soon it'll be the end of seventh year and we'll all be saying goodbye, and having to fight Vol-erm, I mean you-know-who" Millie said regrettably.

Remus had come to a halt, "don't be afraid to say his name." Remus said sadly.

Millie shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"It'll be fine okay?" Remus said picking up Millie's hand running comforting circles into her palm.

"It won't though," Millie muttered.

"Millie stop it.." Remus trailed, he placed two fingers under her chin and gently lifted to see her gaze. "It'll be okay because.." Remus trailed.

"Because?" Millie asked licking her lips.

"Because we'll be together, all of us" Remus said smiling, meeting Millie's nervous gaze.

"So don't worry about it, okay?" Remus said pulling Millie towards him, giving her a hug.

Millie nodded into his neck, "Okay," she mumbled softly. Remus's body quickly tensed, "What's the date?" he asked suddenly, pulling away.

"25th January, why?" Millie asked confused. Remus coughed, "Millie I have to-I have to see James," Remus said urgently. "Go back to the common room!" He shouted, running towards the Hogwarts grounds.

He'd forgotten! Today of all days he'd forgotten. Remus quickly glanced behind himself watching to see if Millie followed, she hadn't. However Remus could still see her standing on the hill shocked by his sudden departure.

* * *

"I can't believe they didn't know we're from Hogwarts," Becky smiled and sipped her Firewhiskey. She pulled a face and Sirius laughed.

"Not liking it that much?" He grinned.

"Yeah!" Becky said and hastily took another sip, coughing, "No," She admitted, giggling.

"Don't worry," He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, "Wanna go outside?"

They both stood up, Sirius chucking a few galleons on the table and Becky poked him in the chest lightly, "Trying to get all romantic, huh?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Oh," She mock-pouted.

They walked out of The Three Broomsticks, and Becky sighed, wrapping her arm around his waist and putting her head on his shoulder, "Look at the stars," She smiled.

"I like stars," Sirius said absent-mindedly, pulling out the Invisibility Cloak. It was getting quite late and he knew if they delayed any longer they'd be in serious trouble.

"Well of course you would," Becky grinned, "You're name is a star and a constellation!"

"Been looking me up, hey?" He laughed and took his arm back, throwing the cloak over them. Becky was still looking up.

"Aw, look at that! Behind the cloud is a full moon."

Sirius paused, it felt like everything around him stopped. His girlfriend, the village behind them, the steps they took and his own heart.

Full Moon.

"What?" He whispered and looked up. Sure enough, staring boldly right back at him was a large full moon.

"Shit," He cursed and fumbled with the cloak, "We need to go!"

"What?" Becky said and he grabbed her hand, entwined their fingers then started running, "Sirius, what are you doing!"

"I need to go, I-" No. He couldn't tell her, not yet. An idea dawned on him, "C'mon, adventure, eh?"

Becky grinned and picked up the speed, running beside him. They entered Honeydukes quickly and because of the time there was only one person in there.

Inching their way round the counter and into the cellar, they took off the cloak, prised the trapdoor open and continued running down the stairs, "What's happening then?" Becky shouted to the figure just ahead of her.

"Right," Sirius thought, calculating the time in his head, "What's the time now?"

"Uh," She panted, "About eleven. Wow, we did stay out late!"

Shit, Sirius cursed again, thought his time in his head.

"Late night game?"

"Adrenaline rush?"

"Ha, yeah!" He yelled, "Meet me in the Common Room at three."

Becky stopped, "Three? As in AM?"

"Yeah!" Sirius said and stopped too. Becky caught up and realised they were at the entrance. For the first time in the trip back, Sirius lit his wand, opened the passageway and hoisted Becky through, him following after.

Becky tried to catch her breath as he clambered out.

"That was fun," She laughed, and linked her arm through his, "Come on."

"No!" He said quickly and she looked very hurt, "Sorry - I just - Meet you later!" And with that he sprinted off down the corridor leaving Becky alone.

* * *

Sirius was quickly sprinting down the corridor hoping to Merlin he didn't get caught. He soon realised if he didn't remember he highly doubt James did. Not giving another second to think about it he skidded round the corner yelling the password while he was running towards the fat lady.

The fat lady without a word opened up, muttering something about how manners didn't cost a penny. Sirius rolling his eyes quickly stormed up to his dormitory. He opened the door and panted; "James?" noticing how the dormitory was empty, Sirius jumped towards his bed pulling out the two way mirror he'd been hiding.

"James Potter?" Sirius asked questionably. It took a moment to reply, leaving Sirius wandering around his room in circles muttering 'hurry up' a number of times.

"Oh for merlins sake! James Po-" Sirius started only to see the face of James potter finally merge.

"Sirius? What's-" James started.

"No time. Look at the moon!" Sirius hissed, James's eyes quickly widened.

"Shit," He muttered.

Sirius moved to the dormitory door, "I'm going now, hurry up and meet me" Sirius said cutting of the connection by throwing the mirror onto Remus's bed.

* * *

James shoved the mirror in his pocket and glanced around. He'd been hanging out with Lily all day which had been very nice; everyone had gone around the castle or in the common room, but they'd just been in the library, talking.

Lily said she felt tired, so James walked her to the Common Room then went to the kitchens.

"What's wrong, Master Potter?" A house-elf named Gretchen asked, holding out the plate of sandwiches.

"Remus - he's uh- I need to see him," He blurted and grabbed his bag, heading for the door,

"Thanks though!" He yelled back.

He sprinted down the corridor and soon was running past the Great Hall. Pulling his wand out, he muttered, "Alohamora!" At the door which opened with a muffled clanking and dumped his bag in a small alcove at the foot of the castle.

The bright light of the moon guided him on the path, but it also meant he had to stick to the side of the bushes so no one would see him.

Skirting around the edge, he realised Sirius would've just darted out onto the lawn, but he didn't want to get caught. Again.

He came to a large tree which sheltered him from view but you could follow for a while and make a small dash to the Whomping Willow.

He had no idea where Peter was.

He had almost no lessons with them, considering his... well, he was stupid. But James would've normally spoken to him now. If he hadn't forgotten about tonight.

"Crap," He cursed again.

"What was that?"

James stiffened as a low voice spoke from around the other side of the tree, near the castle. He at once recognised it as Mulciber, and though he wasn't scared of him, he knew Mulciber knew much more Dark Magic than him.

"Probably Weasly's toad or something," An equally slimy voice said.

James identified it as Severus Snape and his lip curled at the thought of him being out after dark.

No! A voice inside his head said, Remus... Remus is out there!

He would've gone on if it wasn't for the next comment from Mulciber.

"What's going on with you an Evans then, Sev?"

There was a pause and Severus replied shortly, "Nothing."

"Well, it won't do to be hanging around with someone like her, would it?"

James inched closed so he could actually hear his ragged breathing. He must only be a foot away from Snape, who was the other side of the tree.

"I don't," He spat, "She's just a filthy mudblood."

"You're going to regret that," James said, drawing his wand and stepping round the trunk, anger flowing through his veins. Before either of the Slytherin's could react, James shouted, "STUPEFY!"

As Severus had backed up, the spell hit both of the boys, who slumped to the floor. James looked in awe at his own wand, wondering how he'd managed to pull off a Stunning Spell.

A distant howl bought him back to the real world.

"Mooney," He muttered and ran.

* * *

Becky was wandering round the corridors at a much slower pace than Sirius had ran off at.

She was walking in the same direction Sirius had run off into. Figuring he must have had a prank or something, still it annoyed her. Becky rolled her eyes as she picked up the flowy material. Of course, Becky thought, he would forget the invisibility cloak. Becky, sighing picked it up, tucking it under her arm.

She quietly passed the fat lady, however she didn't really seem to be in the mood. Becky noticed that hardly anyone was in the common room, well, it was a little past midnight.

Becky yawning decided it'd be best to put James invisibility cloak up in her dorm but before she could step up the stairs Millie had come down.

"Have you seen Rem?" She asked, slightly worried.

Becky frowned, "no, why?"

Becky moved so Millie could come down of the step. "He just, well, he just kind of ran away.."

"So did Sirius," Becky muttered bitterly.

Millie looked up, "what the hell are they up too.." Millie questioned.

"Sirius told me to meet him here at three," Becky said shrugging.

"Oh," Millie asked frowning, "want to go to the kitchens before we wait, I'm hungry"

Becky nodded, "Yeah - Oh, hold on need to put something away first" Becky said inching towards the stairs.

They both made it to the kitchens, back from the kitchen, into the common room again without being caught. Millie smiled taking a swig of butter beer, "I love being able to go to the kitchens whenever I want"

Becky nodded in agreement. She had to admit that it was probably one of the top three in the list of places hidden around Hogwarts that Sirius had shown her.

It was after a while that both of their heads started nodding and soon after, both of the girls had fallen asleep, only to be woken by the loud chimes of the clock that sounded 3am. Becky, yawning, poked Millie trying to wake her up.

"Millieee!" She moaned, "you're sitting on my leg"

Millie rolled over seeing no signs of waking up anytime soon. "Millie." Becky whispered. She sat back and tried to heave her leg from underneath Millie and finally, pulling with all her strength, did she get it out, sending both her and Millie tumbling into the floor.

"Becky!" Millie said growling.

Becky quickly smirked, but then noticed the time as the second gong sounded. Becky reached over to Millie her hand covering her mouth. Millie started to struggle, however stopped when she heard the opening creek of the portrait-hole.

"Oh, Merlin-" Becky and Millie both said in hushed tones and in unison.

James and Sirius, oblivious to the fact two of their friends were watching them, stumbled in. Both had various rips to their robes, cuts, bruises and gashes to their bodies and Sirius was crouched over, wheezing.

"Where were you?" Millie said in a dangerous voice.

The boys looked up, James wincing at the pain in his neck. They didn't say anything and Sirius grunted in pain, suddenly grabbing James' shoulder for support.

Becky gasped, tears coming to her eyes and she rushed forwards.

"Let me take him," She cried and tried to take Sirius' arm from James.

"Don't worry, I've done this before," James said tonelessly. Becky sobbed again and turned to Millie, "Help!"

Millie stayed rooted to the spot a look of fear on her face, "Where's Remus?" She whispered. When no one answered, she raised her voice, despite of the time, "Where's Remus? He was to be with you!"

James and Becky helped Sirius stumble over to the couch where he sat down, hands clasped protectively over his ribs.

"We need to get you to a hospital wing," Becky sat, sitting gently on the floor by her boyfriend.

James went over to another seat and dabbed at a slash on his face with the sleeve of his robe. Millie snapped back into reality and looked at him.

"Let me do that," She muttered, pulling out her wand, "Episkey."

James' cheek tingled hot for a second, then cold, and all he had left was a bit of dried blood on the healed-skin. He tried to smile an appreciative thanks while Becky had moved Sirius' hands away and was gently prodding his ribs.

"You've defiantly broken one," She said, "No, two. What in the hell were you doing?"

"Where's Remus?"

"You didn't get in a fight, did you?"

"Remus was with you guys - where is he?"

"Episkey. That should be okay for now, but you need to see Madam-"

"What's happened to him?"

"Guys!" James exclaimed loudly and bluntly, "This isn't the first time this has happened. I wish we could explain it to you, but we can't. Millie-" He turned his direction to her, "-Remus is fine. He's in the hospital wing... sleeping. He was with us, but nothing major-"

"Then why in the world aren't you-?" Becky began, wiping her eyes furiously, but Sirius moaned in pain again.

Becky's attention diverted back to him and only Millie noticed his face pale. She took in the worried looks, the fact that apparently this has happened before and that Remus was okay. She could trust them.

"Has it been as bad as this before?" She whispered to James and Sirius winced loudly, hand flying to his face.

"No," James said quietly, "He...he got mauled by an animal. Normally very gentle but tonight we were late."

"You... you go out every night and hang out with a beast!" Millie asked incredulously. James shook his head furiously.

"It's not like that - I can't explain it..."

"He needs medical attention," Millie said, looking as Becky ran her hands over Sirius, wand pointed, muttering spells, "Becky may be good at charms, but she's not a professional."

"He'll be alright, we just need Skele-gro," James tried to convince himself.

"James," Becky suddenly snapped, "how in the world do you think we're going to get Skele-gro?"

James winced, "there's some in my room."

Millie was feeling dreadful. Before Millie new it a tear had dropped onto her hand, and she wanted nothing more but to go to hospital-wing.

"Millie can you go get it please," Becky muttered, clearing up some of Sirius's gashes. "Millie-" She tried again, only this time she whipped her head round when she heard someone sniffing.

Millie quickly wiped her eyes, "where," her voice cracked, she coughed trying to clear her throat, "where is it?" She tried again.

"In," Sirius cringed, "my draw." Millie quickly nodded and ran up the stairs into the boys' dormitory.

Becky sighed, "you okay?" She asked making her way over to James.

"Yeah," James whispered tiredly, wincing as she touched his eye.

"You're going to have some bruising there," James nodded slowly, almost drowsily, but none the less as if it was expected.

While Becky was checking James she kept glancing over to Sirius, knowing Sirius wouldn't tell her anything she thought maybe James would.

"What's going on?" She muttered.

James looked down, "Episkey" Another gash on James cheek disappeared, "James?"

"I can't tell you," He muttered sorrowfully. Becky bit her lip, and nodded as if she'd expected him to say that.

"Can you go sit next to Sirius so I can actually see both of you?" James took a second to register what Becky had said but nodded, as he stood up he got a throbbing pain in his head which made him stumble lightly. Becky steadied him, and helped him walk to the couch.

Millie quickly jumped down from the boys' dormitory stairs. "Got it," She promptly kneeled down to where Becky was. "This doesn't look like it'll taste nice," Millie said sniffing it.

"It won't," Sirius agreed. He took the spoon from Millie, Millie poured the bubbling black liquid on the spoon. "wait!" Becky said grabbing her wand, "Muffliato, sorry I heard Skele-gro hurts, a lot." Sirius rolled his eyes and briskly shoved it into his mouth, his features crumpling up.

"Gah," He pulled a face, swallowing, "I hate that stuff." He winced again and gasped.

"What?" Millie asked worriedly.

"It just means it's working," He tried to smile, failed and leaned back into the cushions.

"Is it for fixing bones then?" Becky asked, sniffing and looking at the bottle, "How long does it take?"

"'Bout a day," Mumbled Sirius, eyes closed in pain.

James closed his eyes too and stretched, flinching.

"I can't believe the mess you've got yourselves into," Becky sighed, leaning her head on Sirius' knees. Millie stood up abruptly and asked James, "Do you need any?"

"Nah," He replied, blinking sleepily.

"James, if you're putting on the 'brave' act-"

"No, I didn't get hurt as bad," He replied, examining his arms wearily, "We just need to remember next time."

Becky's head snapped up, "You plan to do this again? And you've done it before! How often DO you do this?"

"Once every... about a month, I guess..."

"Red?" Sirius asked, using Becky's nickname. She turned swiftly, "Yeah?"

"You worry too much. We're big boys now," He feebly grinned.

Becky leaned out and held her hand to his face. James looked at the pair, resisting the faint urge to make vomit-noises.

Why couldn't things be like that between him and Lily? She was starting to come around, slowly but surely. He blinked and yawned, looking around the room. He blinked again.

"Where's Millie?" He asked to no one in particular.

His focus was going in and out, but he could defiantly tell the absence of the blonde. In fact, his head rather hurt, "Has she gone?" He slurred.

"Oh, damn!" Becky said, scrabbling, "She's probably gone to find Remus!"

"Try the hospital wing," He mumbled and stopped fighting the urge to close his eyelids, surrendering to the everlasting blackness.

* * *

James warily opened his eyes to the calling of his name.

"James? Hell-oo?"

"Hmm?" James said sitting up in his bed, only for a throbbing pain to attack his head. His hands automatically reached to his head.

"Hey, it's okay" Lily said placing a comforting hand on James shoulder.

James at the sound of Lily voice unsuited his eyes. "Lily?" He asked hoarsely.

Lily nodded, "I found you and Sirius on the couch in the common room and levitated you here," Lily explained.

"Padfoot!" James instantaneously realised, snapping his head to the side to see his best friend talking to Becky who was sitting on his bed legs crossed.

Sirius waved a hand at James and grinned, James sighed in relief and turned back to Lily. "What's wrong with me?"

"You have-" Lily started only to be interrupted by Madam Pomfrey.

"What you have Mr Potter is a concussion"

"Poppy!" James said smiling.

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and James behaviour, "seeing as both of you," she inclined her head to Sirius, "are feeling better, you may go."

"Thank you Poppy!" Both boys said from their beds.

She smiled, he nose in the air, handed him a calm blue potion and bustled off.

"Stop the headache," She called back, then shut her office door.

Lily stood up, and pulled a screen on wheels towards James' bed, unfolding it. He smiled in thanks and she left for him to quickly change.

Becky did the same for Sirius and her she and Lily waited.

"What's wrong with Millie?" Lily whispered.

Millie was sitting on a chair next to Remus' bed, her head lying on the edge of the mattress. It looked like a bad scene from a hospital program; Remus was lying on his back, hand over his chest and one by his side.

Millie was holding his hand and looking at him every now and then with an unreadable expression on her face and there were loads of different vials full with different potions next to his bed.

"Just tired, I think. She knows Rem will be okay," Becky replied, equally quiet.

Sirius shoved back his screen with a horrible squeaky sound that reverberated throughout the room, making Millie jump.

A mischievous grin was back on his face.

"My rib is still healing, y'know - I could use a bit of help!"

Becky tutted but walked over to him, smiling.

Lily watched her go behind the screen and she could tell by the outlines that Becky helped him into his shirt and robes. She sighed sadly as the shadowy portraits of Sirius and Becky kissed quickly and then she tapped him on the nose. Lily averted her eyes when the screen pulled back.

James pulled his back too and grinned at Sirius, "Nice going, Pads," He laughed.

"Millie? We need to go," Becky said, calling to her friend.

Millie looked down at Remus, kissed her hand and touched his forehead briefly. She stood up and smiled tiredly.

"Okay," She said and glanced at Sirius, then James, "You two sure you're okay?"

"Yup," James replied, hoping she wouldn't make too much of a fuss. Sirius glanced at Becky too, warning her not to when she opened her mouth.

"Poppy?" James asked as they passed her door. The others looked at him in questioning but he simply waited for her to open the door.

"Yes, Potter?" She replied, looking onto the group.

"You remember I took Peter here about a week ago - Pettigrew?"

Her eyes flashed, "Yes. The boy with the stomach bug?"

"Yeah," James nodded, "He was meant to be somewhere last night - well, I haven't seen him in a while. D'you know where he is?"

"Oh, he was sent home," She mused, "Yes, nasty case. Mild form of Spattergroit. Don't worry, should be okay in a month or two."

Both Sirius' and James' face fell. It wasn't until now that they had appreciated how much their little friend had come in hand; directing a branch to a special knot of the Whomping willow was very difficult to do speedily, especially while trying not to get caught.

"Oh," He said in a hollow voice, "Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Miss? Uhm, Madame Pomfrey?" Millie asked timidly. Her focus turned to the blonde, "Yes?"

"When would Remus get out?" She said. Pomfrey's face softened.

"Two days, at most," She smiled.

"Okay," She smiled, "Thank you."

"Lily?" Becky asked as Lily stopped, "You coming?"

"I said I'd just clean up," She remembered, "Don't worry, I'll be five minutes as most!"

"''Kay," Becky replied, "I'm starving!"

The group walking in and was thankful no one took much notice.

They boys still had a few minor scratches on their arms and faces, that used to be gashes so they were happy.

Millie and Becky took their normal seats as did James and Sirius.

"You sure you guys okay?" Millie asked, squinting as if she were examining them.

"Yes!" James exclaimed, biting into a sausage, his hunger evident, "Stop staring at me like that, it's like you're searching for something!"

Millie switched her gaze to Sirius who was shovelling beans in his mouth. She turned to Becky who had an equally disgusted look on her face, "How do you stand him?"

Sirius looked up, bean juice trailing down his chin, "Mmfph?"

"I'm working on it," Becky laughed.

"Hey, there's Lily," James grinned, waving.

Lily walked into the hall and smiled a little smile back. James watched her approaching.

"Merlin, it's Snivellus," Sirius grimaced and James saw too that Snape was rushing up to Lily. He couldn't understand how she still liked him after last night and he was going to make sure she realised who he was.

"James!" Millie said, grabbing his wrist, "Sit down!"

"No," James yanked his hand back, though not too hard, "He's telling her lies, and I'm going to put a stop to it!"

"You'll make it worse!" Millie called to his retreating back and dumped her head in her hands.

"He was out, he was doing something with Lupin, I know something's wrong with him!" Snape said in a rush as James approached, his hands in fists.

"Watch who you're talking about, Snivellus!" He said menacingly.

"What about you!" Lily said loudly for a few Gryffindor's to hear, jabbing his chest with her finger, "You attacked him!"

"What?" James asked, incredulously, "How did I-? You should've heard what he-"

"Mulciber was just trying to get me in trouble," Snape said behind Lily's back, eyes glinting with malice, "Potter thought it would be a good idea to try and get us both in - that's why he was out late!"

"What?" He repeated, spluttering, "Lily, you can't believe th- He called you a-!"

"And to think, I thought you'd changed!" She full on shouted, "I thought you'd become a better person! And then you come out, using powerful magic on one of my BEST friends!"

"You can't trust him, Lily!" James shouted back, "You weren't there, you didn't-"

"Didn't WHAT, James? Didn't hear? Didn't know?" She yelled, "You're the one I don't know! I've known Sev for years, but you? You act all nice to me and go hex him!"

"Lily please-" James changed tones, "-I'm begging you to listen-!"

"I've dealt with your begging for years, Potter," Lily replied, her tone changing too, "And your big-headedness, and your obsession for hexing everyone who gets in your way! I'm done with it, and I'm done with you!"

"Mudblood!" James shouted and Lily's head whipped back, "He called you a-"

"What did you just called me?" She asked quietly.

"No- No, HE called you that, Snape called you-"

"Lies," Snape sneered, "He's trying to get you back, Lily, don't-"

"I can decide for myself, Sev," She said to him and he stepped back, "James Potter, your hatred for Sev has been for five years, and I'm not dealing with this crap your shovelling at me. I don't care anymore. You've made your decision and I've made mine."

"Lily," Millie gasped, catching up with James, Becky following, "Don't listen, he's right-"

"So now you're siding too?" Lily asked, hurt obvious in her voice. She looked from James to Millie to Becky, and then to Sirius catching up, "I've had enough of the bloody Marauders, and if that includes you, then fine."

Her voice cracked on the last words and before they could see the tears springing to her eyes she spun around, heading out the hall.

"Did she just dump us as friends?" Becky asked scared. Millie blinked.

"This puts the schedule behind..."

"Lily!" Becky said running out the hall to catch up with her, Millie too running behind Becky.

As soon as they'd reached the outside they saw Lily looking back picking up speed.

"Lily!" Both girls yelled following Lily round the corner.

"Why she running?" Millie asked between breaths.

Becky shook her head, they saw Lily about to go outside, "stop being a coward and running away from your problems!" Becky shouted, Millie catching up behind her.

Lily quickly wiped her eyes, "what would you know?"

Becky and Millie were now standing in front of Lily. "Lily do you not think we don't get called mudblood's too?" Millie asked as if it was the stupidest thing in the world.

Lily sniffed, "well you don't get called it by James Potter!"

"He didn't call you that," Becky started only to be interrupted by Lily.

"Like I said I've had enough of the bloody marauders!"

"Well one of 'those' bloody marauders is my boy-friend lily!" Becky said trying to get through to Lily.

"Lily he didn't say it though," Millie tried.

"Don't talk to me about him!" Lily said voice strangled.

Millie nodded, "Okay, we won't," she said soothingly.

"Lily please don't dump us as friends?" Becky asked quietly.

Lily stayed silent for a moment, "Remus isn't bad, neither is Sirius once you get over his eating habits!" Millie piped up.

Lily couldn't help but laugh, she sniffed. "I don't want to talk to him though"

Becky gulped, "then don't, just talk to me and Millie! You don't even have to speak to Sirius if you don't want too" Becky said smiling.

Lily laughed bitterly. "I feel like an idiot now" she muttered.

Millie laughed, "don't worry about it" She said giving a comforting hug.

The bell suddenly rang from above them. "What have we got next?" Millie asked creating conversation.

"Transfiguration.." Becky trailed off.

Millie groaned, along with Lily. "Now I have to work with him.." Lily sighed.

"Hey!" Millie said getting an idea, "I'll ask if I can work with you and James today. At least then you won't have to talk to him...as much!"

* * *

McGonagall had agreed to let Millie work with James and Lily for this lesson in the Library. Sirius and Becky were eventually aloud (after much pestering from Sirius as possible) to go too, but instead of going to the Library they'd gone to Sirius dormitory.

"Millie could you tell James that we need to research spells?" Lily asked standing by a bookshelf.

Millie turned to look at James and smiled apologetically, "Lily said-" Millie began only to have James cut her off with a sharp, "I heard."

James quickly stood up and then gasped, "are you okay?" Millie, and Lily immediately asked.

"Yeah, I'm-"

"Let me see, let me see!" Millie said checking to see if James's eye sight was okay.

"Millie I'm-"

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to the hospital-"

"Millie I'm going-"

"You're going? Okay, I'll get my bag." Millie said reaching down for her bag. Lily was watching smiling to herself at how Millie seemed to be in 'caring-mother-mode.'

"No, Millie, I'm-"

"Right, you took the-"

"Yeah I-"

"Well then, what's the problem? I mean your eyesight, well, you wear glasses-but really? So do I, but still- Mille said babbling some words mixing into one.

"MILLIE!" James shouted grabbing her wrists, "I'm fine. You just put your chair on my foot is all." James said scowling.

"Oh," Millie said flushing bright red, she placed her bag back down, "well I'll get the book anyway." Millie said about to rush off.

"No I'll-"

"No. Sit!" Millie commanded pointing towards the chair.

James rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair, he was going to have to speak to Remus about this.

Lily stifled a giggle, and sat down with her book. James looked at Lily, it was obvious that Lily wasn't going to speak to him, an outsider could of guessed that.

"Lily?" James decided if he could get eye contact there could be some hope.

Nothing. Lily didn't even look up, should have been expected really James thought.

"Okay, I know you're probably going to ignore me, but I'm going to say it anyway."

Lily continued to look down at the words on her page, not really reading them.

"I'm really, really sorry. I know you won't believe me. But whatever Snape said was not what happened. I didn't curse him, or hex him. I mean I meant too.. I'm not going to lie, but I didn't. I mean I hit his friends but Lily they called you- well, I think you know what. I didn't call you it, It was just that I was seeing how upset you were getting and it was making me feel dreadful knowing that you were going to be really angry at me, so I panicked and my words got mixed. I know you've been friends with Snape for, well forever. And you were only technically friends with me 'cause both of our friends were hanging out. Heck Lily I don't even know if we were friends!" James paused for some breath.

"I just want to say; I'm really sorry."

* * *

"Aha!" Becky laughed, "Remus has a little Library down here" Becky called to Sirius who was lying down on his bed.

"I know, bookworm." Sirius muttered, Becky appeared into Sirius eye sight carrying a load of books. Sirius got up to help only to have Becky glare and him and tell him to sit back down and that she was fine.

"I'm not a cripple you know?" Sirius teased picking up one of the books sprawled out on the bed. Becky just ignored him picking up a book about Anamagi, which caused Sirius to smirk.

* * *

Lily was thinking about accepting his apology. He'd been honest, but still. She wasn't going to trust James Potter over Severus Snape. Lily stayed silent, she could hear James's breath near her. Lily suddenly lifted her head, she could hear James Potter's breath hitch in anticipation.

"Potter could you pass me some parchment," She said.

It wasn't the rude retort James had expected, yet it wasn't what he wanted either. James realised that she must of listened, even if she wasn't going to say something about the apology maybe at least she'd start thinking about talking to him again.

James smiled and handed it over to her. She muttered thanks and went back to scribbling her notes.

* * *

Becky had positioned herself at the bottom of the bed, a pillow behind her back leaning on the bed post, chewing her thumb nail while nervously sneaking glances at Sirius to make sure he's okay.

It was around the fourth time Becky had done it in the last two minutes Sirius decided to speak up, however not looking away from the book he was reading.

"Becky, may I suggest that you stop checking to see if I'm okay and get one with writing notes?"

Becky muttered a 'sorry' and went back to reading. However much as she tried she couldn't stop looking to make sure if he was okay.

Becky began reading a really interesting part about illegal Anamagi, so when she had the chance to look a Sirius she hadn't realised he'd moved closer.

Becky's hand flew to her chest, "Merlin! You scared me half to death there!" She said smiling despite herself.

Sirius grinned mischievously a moved back without a word.

* * *

Millie was wandering around the Library. She'd never really thought about how big it was. Sure she loved reading too, and was in here a few times with Lily, but she'd never really got to explore it to a full extent.

Then again, she laughed out loud, why would someone explore a Library? She remembered to ask that to Remus when he came out of the hospital-wing.

Millie new she wasn't really hiding her worry. That whole thing with James had just proven that, but she just wanted to know if he was going to be okay. That and what had actually happened…

* * *

Sirius was getting really frustrated now. Every time he moved or made a noise Becky's eyes would dart to him, checking him to make sure he was okay.

She was worse than James's mum! As much as he was thankful to her for not asking questions, and for helping him and James last night the constant glances were pissing him of.

After a minute or two he caught her looking at him, rolling his eyes he picked up his wand and pointed it towards her. "Becky if you don't stop fussing I'll cast the tickling charm on you" Sirius wand.

"You wouldn't," she glared. Sirius raised his eyebrows, challenging her.

* * *

James had actually got a lot done, he glanced over to Lily's page and could see that she had too.

James impulsively wanted to ask to read it, but he knew he couldn't because Lily would probably start something about how he thought it wasn't good enough and he wanted to check it or something.

So trying to make conversation he picked up on something that had been gone for awhile now. "Where's Millie?"

"Dunno," Lily muttered stroppily, "She'll be back soon-"

"Lily!" James exclaimed, and held her wrist, gently pulling her around, "At least look at me!"

Lily glared, and pulled her hand out of his grip, "Why should I even give you that?"

James sighed, hoping he hadn't wasted his breath with the big 'speech' he gave her earlier, "Because I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No, Stunning two people, including Sev isn't wrong at all," She muttered, but tears sprung to her eyes. Sev couldn't have called her a Mudblood... could he? She knew his 'friends' would've, but he would stick up for her! He should stick up for her!"

"With good reason!" James spluttered and Lily couldn't resist the urge to hit him. She slapped his arm, but got a whole different reaction.

James almost doubled-up in his chair, his face contorted in pain, grabbing his arm. Lily tried to breeze it over, saying, "Don't over-react," But became more worried when he started puffing, obviously trying to stop from crying out.

"Millie-" She called, "-Millie!"

* * *

Millie was sitting cross-legged on the floor, books surrounding her. They were all on Anamagi of course, but she'd found one particularly interesting.

_It has be acknowledged that once transformed into the animal that the predecessor has been given, he or she can keep company with Magical Beasts that are utterly unapproachable in human form. The most dangerous to have been noted so far include; Acromantula (Page 127), Hippocampus (Page 452), Manticores (Page 493), Salamaders (Page 659) and of course, the notorious Werewolf(Page 747)._

At the last word, Millie felt a lurch in her gut and she flicked to page 747. There was some really gruesome picture of the change, and she read fervently, eyes dashing across the page, until she found the words, "_Every full moon."_

"Millie!" Someone shouted from down the corridor. Millie slammed the boom shut and shoved it in her book bag, leaving the others on the floor in a pile. She ran down the aisles of books, wondering who must be yelling, when she saw Lily crouched over James who was moaning in pain. # She ran down the aisles of books, wondering who must be yelling, when she saw Lily crouched over James who was moaning in pain.

"Lily I know you're angry at him but killing him is not an option!" Millie hissed, throwing her bag down.

Lily glared towards Millie, "I'll have you know all I did was hit him," Lily, after getting a weird stare she continued with, "On the arm, Millie. James try and apply pressure on it!"

Millie sighed, "I knew you were putting on a brave act," she murmured.

"No," James countered, only to wince as he applied pressure to his arm.

"Let's take him back to the hospital wing," Millie said, taking control.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Lily if you're just going to act silly, you might as well stay here!" Millie countered, picking up her and James' bag.

_Good thing James can walk alright_, she thought.

Lily, who hadn't moved or replied, hadn't expected such a comment to come from Millie. The last thing she saw was her two 'friends' exiting the Library.

* * *

"What actually happened?" Millie asked, holding James' arm around her shoulder. He tried to hold his other one to his chest, but it kept falling.

"Not sure," He replied shortly, his teeth gritted, "I must've fractured a bone in my arm or something and it was still healing... Lily hit it," He finished with a short laugh and Millie switched his weight onto her other shoulder.

"Is there any way of contacting Sirius?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, A, being a Marauder, I'm sure you have some way," She grinned, "And, B, he probably still needs another day in the Hospital Wing or needs to see you. And _don't _argue," She added.

"There's a mirror in my pocket," He remembered, "You just need to say his name into it."

"Seriously?" Millie asked and briskly added, "Don't answer that!"

She leant over and pulled a gilt-handled mirror out of James' pocket, staring in awe at the intricate designs. She would've wanted to examine it more, but she had to focus on getting Sirius and navigating down the corridors.

"Sirius Orion Black," She said confidently and waited.

"Hey," Becky's face grinned back out of the mirror.

"What?"

"Don't worry, Sirius isn't allowed to lean over," Becky laughed, "I'll pass you to him."

There was a fumbling and Millie caught a glimpse of the inside of the boys' dorm before Sirius' slightly bruised face appeared in the reflection.

"Yeah?"

"James' is hurt," She said and James made a small 'pfft' noise, "I'm taking him to the hospital wing. Could you meet me there?"

"Sure," He said, looking concerned, "He is alright isn't he?"

Millie angled the mirror to show James, "Yup. See you."

"Okay, be there in five," He replied and the mirror went blank then showed Millie's own worried face in it. She turned a corner and shoved the mirror in the side of James' bag.

* * *

Millie and James had finally made it down to the hospital wing, a few minutes later while Madame Pomfrey was treating James, Millie was informing the other two of what had actually happened.

"So is it fractured?" Becky asked, watching as Madame Pomfrey was sorting some things out for James.

"Was, dear." Madame Pomfrey said smiling. "Now," She said turning back to James, "don't bang it or anything because it may sting," James nodded just as Bell went.

"Off with you all now!" She said smiling, "Oh and boys?" She said turning back round to them.

"Poppy?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Please stop hurting yourselves, by the looks of it you're really creating worry," She said glancing towards the girls.

James and Sirius rolled their eyes, both thinking, 'Don't we know it.'

* * *

The group walked into the Main Hall at Lunch, all coming from Charms. Lily had just been in Divination, which she would've had with Remus if he hadn't been in the Hospital wing. Sirius and James were discussing the Augumenti charms they had just learnt and Becky was just finishing drying Millie's robes after a backfire.

They sat down in their regular seats when Millie looked around and saw a very familiar redhead. Sitting next to Alice Moore and Frank Longbottom.

"Lily?" Millie asked and Becky, James and Sirius looked over. Lily laughed with the couple in front of her, and then realised Millie had called her name.

"Mm?"

"Why aren't you..?" Becky trailed off, eyeing Alice and Frank.

"Oh, I three-d with them in Divination," She said airily, "I said I'd sit with them.

"But-" Millie started and Becky interrupted.

"Okay." She said, studying her friend. Lily squirmed uncomfortably and turned back to her 'new friends'.

"Why'd you do that?" Millie asked Becky.

"Can't exactly force her to sit with us" Becky replied, picking up an apple chucking it in the air then catching it. Becky went to throw the apple back up, but when she did Millie snatched it out of the air taking a bite out of it.

"Food is meant to be eaten not thrown" Millie said scolding Becky. "Oh anyway," She started, changing the topic, "I found this really cool book," James and Sirius both rolled their eyes. "It was about werewolves!"

James coughed on his Pumpkin Juice, "You okay?" both Becky and Millie instantly asked.

James coughed again, "Yes-"

"Stop worrying," Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Well, sorry for caring!" Becky replied.

"Forgiven," Sirius said smirking, Becky raised her hand to hit Sirius around the head only to have Millie stop her, "Becky don't!" Millie warned.

"If you weren't hurt I'd-" Becky started only to be interrupted by James,

"So this book?"

"Oh right, well," Millie said remerging around in her bag she brought bring it out, handing it to James to look at.

James turned to look at the title of the front cover, "Animagi…" James muttered his eyes darting to Sirius.

"Is that about how animagus are like all around us and stuff?" Becky laughed taking a bite out of the new apple she'd acquired.

"Sort of," Millie mumbled, "Actually, can I just speak to you outside the hall, Becky?"

"Why?" She questioned, chewing her mouthful.

"Please," She said and raised her eyebrows. Becky looked back inquisitively, but stood up.

"Okay," She looked to the boys, "Be back in a sec."

The boys watched them leave and the James let the heavy book fall to the table, pages flickering wildly. It made a loud thump but no one bothered to turn around and wonder why.

"They can't be onto us?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

"I don't know, they're both acting so fussy over us it may just be that they're worried..."

"But Becky's reading stuff about Anamagi too," Sirius almost moaned, "I seriously can't wait 'till this project's over."

"Well it's not just us we need to worry about," He replied and looked to the book. The pages slowed down to land on Page 747.


	4. The terrifying truths to Magical Beasts

Lily picked up her fork and moodily poked her jacket potato. She stared over the table to see Alice and Frank giggling, feeding each other their lunch. It made her a little sick actually, especially as they kissed after every single mouthful. She placed her fork down on her plate and pushed it away, clattering.

"Lily?" Alice asked, surprised as she stood up.

"Sorry, guys," She said, smiling fake-ly, "I forgot, I've got to finish half an essay... Due tomorrow."

Alice swapped looks with her boyfriend; Lily Evans never forgot homework. Lily saw this glance and swung her bag over her shoulder, "See ya!"

She walked out of the hall determinedly, well aware that both Alice and Frank and James and Sirius were watching her. It was as soon as she passed the doors that she realised Millie and Becky were just outside them. They were talking in hushed whispers, and hadn't noticed her yet.

"Hey," Lily smiled, regretting that she was a little horrid to them in the Hall.

Both Millie and Becky's heads snapped up and they instantly stopped their conversation.

"Oh..." Becky said, and hastily added, "Hello."

They both looked anxious and Millie shifted nervously onto her other foot. Lily looked them up and down.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" She asked.

"Nothing," Millie blurted out too soon. Becky stamped on her foot.

"Go on, what's up?" Lily asked a little crossly. She felt she was losing all of her friends right now. First of all James, then Sev was distant, Alice seemed to have been lost and Millie and Becky were acting all secretive. Lily breathing quickened.

"Don't worry," Becky replied, equal with her tone.

Lily was used to Becky being straight forward however this kind of hurt Lily's feelings. They always used to tell each other everything, and now here they were trying to hide something.

Lily sighed, "I'm sorry," She said as heartfelt as she could. "I really didn't mean to act so snooty with you, it's just – Well, Millie said that I was acting stupid, and you were sitting with them... And Alice and Frank were nice and said I should sit with them - guys?"

Lily at that moment realised something, she'd done a James Potter. She'd just given a heartfelt apology, meaning it and everything. And Millie and Becky just tried to avoid her stare.

"Is that it?" Lily asked after a lengthily pause, "I'm trying to make it up alright?"

"Lily, we have more important things on our mind," Becky said impatiently and then realised how harsh it seemed, "No, what I mean is-"

"More important than me?" Lily flared, "Fine. I was just apologising."

With that, Lily spun on her heel, not waiting for a reply. She didn't lift a hand to wipe to traitor tears from her eyes but she wished she could.

**

* * *

**

The next morning Millie was sat down with the other two Marauders in the great-hall, yawning. It had been really awkward in the girls' dormitory earlier. Millie had tried to make peace with Lily, but she didn't want to know. She refused to even talk which Becky found childish (and told her) while Millie just apologised. She felt a little stung after it, but just came down for food.

"Where's Becky?" Sirius asked, snapping Millie out of her reverie and looking around the room.

"She's-" Millie paused, frowning. "I'm not sure actually... Oh, she said she was quickly going to the library. Yes, the library," She laughed at Sirius' face.

Millie looked down the table to see Lily reading a book, alone. She felt really bad about the whole situation, but guessed Becky felt even worse. Still, to make one of your friends cry is not the highlight of the day.

Millie looked back to her cereal, sleepily pushing her Coco-Pops to one side of the bowl with her spoon then to the other. She didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until James shouted, "Mooney!" in a relieved voice.

Becky, walking with Remus, sat down next to Sirius, smiling. Millie swiftly stood up then ran to Remus, giving him a massive bear-hug, muttering at full speed "I missed you!" over and over. He looked a little shocked but hugged her back, grinning.

Lily looked up, (as did a few others) to see what was going on. She saw Millie beaming her 100 watt grin while sitting down next to Remus, pouring some pumpkin juice for him. Lily smiled too, despite herself, until she caught Becky's eye. Almost immediately both Becky and Lily's smiling faces dropped and the both turned their heads.

Becky dropped her head slightly into the palm of her hand glancing over to Millie and Remus. She really needed to make up with Lily.

**

* * *

**

"Come on in then," Professor Stubbs said, waving her hand over-dramatically as if she were pulling the line of students into her class. If they were new to this, they would've swapped concerned, worried and 'she's off her rocker' looks, but the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher acted like this every lesson, for every class.

Remus and Sirius were the only two out of the Marauders to be in this class. James (and Peter, if he were there) were currently in Astronomy, with Lily. Millie and Becky found this an amazingly convenient time to pressurize their boyfriends on where they were, and why they were where they were.

"Go on, sit down," She trilled, now gesturing with both hands, "I'm afraid we're not doing practical today, so choose people you can work with!"

"Remus!" Millie said grabbing his hand. Remus smiled at Millie and they went to go sit in their usual place, second from the back, third row. Becky looked at Sirius and smiled softly sitting down on the fourth row, but at the back.

The lesson started instantaneously, like always with Professor Stubbs. She began talking and scribbling on the board. "So now what you need to remember," She started off with.

Millie was really happy that her boyfriend was back. When it was just her, Becky, Sirius, James, not to mention minus Lily she felt lonely, even if she was surrounded by people.

"Rem?" She asked, whispering.

"Yeah?" He replied yawning. Remus looked very worn out to say the least, especially for someone who'd been asleep for two days. Millie wasn't sure or not if to ask him anything seeing his condition but she couldn't help herself.

**

* * *

**

Lily was in a horrid mood. She'd felt much better about the whole situation when she woke up, but after what Becky had said this morning and catching her eye in the Great Hall, it'd made her even more angry.

She realised somewhere down the line last night she was just being silly, but she didn't like how all her friends seemed to be keeping stuff from her, or just ignoring her. Admittedly, Lily knew if she accepted James apology he wouldn't ignore her and she'd probably get on better with Millie and Becky again, but she didn't want to. Actually she was feeling very stupid about the whole thing.

"Lily Evans, stop day dreaming! By Mr Potter please." Snapped Professor Walker

**

* * *

**

Diagonally and a row behind Millie and Remus were Sirius and Becky. Becky's eye-sight however was not on Professor Stubbs - it was on Sirius. Her eyes were slightly squinted as if she was looking for something.

Sirius felt her gaze on him and turned, "What?" He whispered.

"I'm just trying to suss out-"

"I'm fine, Becky," Sirius groaned, hoping she wouldn't get into a big. Honestly, his ribs were feeling much better, just a little sore.

"I wasn't worrying about that," Becky said quietly, "Well, not yet. I'm trying to see why you're so tense."

"Tense?"

"Yeah," Becky said and leaned in closer, "Are you ready enough to tell me what happened?"

Sirius fidgeted uncomfortably, "What?

"Why you were in such a state!" Becky's voice rose a tiny bit, "You can't expect me to just sit here blindly and not know! It's got something to do with Remus, and you can't say it hasn't!"

**

* * *

**

Millie picked up her quill, not writing anything, but just to have something to fiddle with.

"Are sure you're feeling okay?"Well, it was not the question she'd wanted to ask but it was something.

Remus sighed, and laughed a bit to himself. Yes, James and Sirius had found time to warn him about their constant gazes and the 'are you okay's they'd been put through. Something Sirius and James had both decided not to tell Remus was how Millie and Becky were studying things to do with Animagi, and even magical creatures.

"Millie, I'm fine, really" Remus said trying to assure her. Millie bit her lip.

"Okay, so if you could just take notes with your partners that'd be lovely! Off you go!" Professor Stubbs said, flinging her arms out so the books from the shelves magically flew through the air and onto the student's desks.

With a thump, a large book arrived in front of Remus and Millie. In an old delicate script, the title wrote:_ The terrifying truths to Magical Beasts_.

**

* * *

**

Lily sat down next to James without a word. James looked towards her and he could have sworn he felt anger radiating off her. Then again maybe it was her red hair that made him think that.

Professor Walker clapped his hands together for silence in the class, as most of the pairs were talking. Once he'd got their attention, he coughed and explained that as they had finished the terms work early, they were going to start revising for the mocks. The class groaned because of the news and also because they'd all taken their astronomy equipment all the way up to the Tower for o reason.

"If you'd hate revising so much, I think we'd rather do bookwork, then?" He said sarcastically and flicked his wand. Everyone's desks sprung open to find the very large and tedious copy of '_A guide to Astronomy_' sitting in them. People started to moan and mutter again.

"Silence!" He ordered briskly, "Page 223 to 250. If you're not completed this lesson, its detention. Go."

"Lily," James said softly. He couldn't stand her being angry with him, or just anyone. He knew she probably was going to bite his head off. He didn't expect the response he got though.

"Mhm?" She replied sadly.

"Are you feeling okay?" James asked timidly. Lily just shook her shoulders continuing to read the book they'd been given. James, instead of doing the work, decided to focus on a conversation starter.

"So… Your birthday is on the 30th?" James asked; he'd heard Millie and Becky discussing it a couple of days ago. Lily nodded.

"You planning on doing anything?"

Lily just shook her shoulders again, James really wasn't liking this one sided conversation.

"Lily, I'm sor-"

"No, I'm sorry." Lily whispered.

James blinked, "Excuse me?"

**

* * *

**

Sirius, for the first time in D.A.D.A, was actually trying to do the work. Well, no, he was trying to avoid Becky's constant questions and remarks.

"Just tell me," Becky at one point whined, causing Sirius to laugh.

"Becky, forget about it," Sirius reasoned.

"No, I won't." She replied stubbornly, "You were really hurt, I think I deserve to know."

"Becky, just get off my back!" He said loudly, causing a few people to turn around, including Millie and Remus. Becky drew back, offended, but luckily Professor Stubbs didn't hear. Millie started whispering to Remus again.

"What Magical Creature do you want to study then?" He laughed. Millie flicked through the book absent-mindedly and landed on Werewolves.

"Ooh," She exclaimed, not noticing Remus' face drop unexpectedly, "I was reading up on these the other day! Let's do these."

He agreed and they flicked through page after page reading up on habits, the change to and from and pain. Remus twitched a lot through it. "I'd feel really sorry for someone who's a werewolf, wouldn't you?" Millie suddenly asked.

Remus being caught off guard didn't know what to say, "Well I wouldn't want someone's pity." He replied, only to notice Millie's look so he quickly added, "If I was one, I mean."

Millie nodded, "I guess... Still I don't think they deserve the reputation"

"You do understand how dangerous they are, right?" Remus asked as if she was stupid.

"Of course," Millie replied offended, "It's just... When they're human they may not be terrible is all..."

Remus's mouth twitched slightly, "You're strange, you know Millie…"

Millie quickly looked up from the book and smiled, "I know."

**

* * *

**

"I said, 'I'm sorry'," Lily said turning the page.

"But, wait-I-I" James said stuttering not know what to say.

"Yes, you apologized, and so am I. I don't really know what happened, and even though I do trust Severus I trust you too…" Lily mumbled.

"But I-" James said trying to explain his self.

"Yes, you did do something you shouldn't of. And yes, you should think before you act, and if anything, that's taught me that you and I a lot alike and I need to learn how to do that too." James stared at Lily shocked.

"Maybe we could try learning it together?" Lily said looking up for the first time meeting James' eyes.

"I'd like that," James smiled softly.

**

* * *

**

"No offense or anything Sirius, but you're meant to be my boyfriend," Becky half-joked. She was still annoyed with how he... well, how he effectively rejected her. Especially as people saw.

"I am," He sighed and smiled slightly.

"You think this is funny?" She asked, hurt.

"No," He rushed, "No, I was smiling at how cute you look when you're being stubborn," He finished slower and smiled at Becky who blushed slightly.

"Bad luck this is a public classroom because I really want to kiss you right now," She murmured as if she was just telling him a page to turn to in the book. Sirius grinned.

"Though I don't think Stubbs would mind," Becky continued nonchalantly, "All of her 'aura' rubbish."

"Nah, she'd watch," Sirius laughed and Becky him, laughing too.

**

* * *

**

Lily was so happy she'd made up with James as she'd forgotten how funny he could be.

Even though they'd gotten detention from Professor Walker for laughing at something, she didn't really mind. As the lesson had ended James and Lily walked out together.

"I'm sorry about getting you a detention," James said, scratching the back of his head.

"James stop saying sorry! It's not like I haven't got a detention before," Lily said, chuckling even more at the look on his face as she told him that.

"You've gotten a detention?" James was honestly shocked; maybe he didn't know Lily as well as he thought.

"Well, hanging around Millie and Becky was bound to get me in trouble at some point," Lily said, a bit sad remembering the silly argument they were in. Lily wanted apologize but she didn't want to do it first. Actually she already had apologized to them, so thought it was their time to say sorry just like she had. If anything it was probably more Becky she was hurt by rather than Millie.

Remus, Millie, Sirius, Becky were all sitting around the table in the Main Hall.

"Hey," Millie suddenly said, "Look who Lily's with!"

Becky looked up and saw Lily with James smiling. Lily and James feeling the gaze of someone looked to the table of their friends.

Lily laughed awkwardly and mumbled, "Well I'll see you later."

Becky bit her lip and sighed. James had sat down, only to get bombarded by Millie's questions.

Becky quickly looked to the direction of Lily, and back to her food, that really didn't look appetising anymore. Sirius observed this happen, and almost laughed; it was obvious she was missing Lily, anyone could tell.

Sirius nudged Becky, "What?" she asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Swallow your ego. Go say sorry." He said whispering into her ear. Becky quickly looked at Lily again, then back to Sirius who nodded encouragingly. Becky swiftly stood up, deciding she wanted her friend back, and she started walking determinedly down the table to where Lily was.

"Where's she going?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius just smiled and turned to watch the two girls, as did the other three.

Becky briskly walked towards Lily, biting her thumb-nail as she often did when she was nervous. When she finally made it to where Lily was she was standing behind her, she tapped Lily on the shoulder.

Lily turned round and looked shocked to say the least to see Becky. "Lily... can I speak with you please?"

"Erm, sure." Lily too stood up. Becky and Lily stood in the middle of the rows of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"I want to know what they're saying," Millie said, squinting her eyes as if hoping to be able to hear or something.

"Well, you're not eavesdropping, okay?" Remus laughed.

Becky took a deep breath, looking at Lily, "I'm really sorry! I've been such a – a jerk and I'm taking stuff too seriously, I mean, you're one of my best friends and-"

She was cut short when Lily threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Becky smiled and hugged her back. Millie jumped up and nearly skipped over to the pair.

"So everyone's good?" She grinned excitedly. Becky and Lily stood apart now, smiling again.

"Yeah," They both said at the same time.

"Well, then we seriously need to plan your birthday, Lils," Millie said. Lily groaned.

"Oh, don't make a massive fuss, you know I hate that," She said as they walked back to their places on the table.

"Relax," James said joining in, "Millie and Becky have actually already planned something."

Lily fixed her gaze on them, and they both grinned sheepishly.

"Something small," Becky added. Lily rolled her eyes and sat down.

**

* * *

**

That evening Millie and Becky got down to some serious planning. They were both huddled around a table, hands covering over paper that seemed to be everywhere. And every time someone would walk pass they'd pull the paper closer to themselves glaring at said person.

James, Remus, and Sirius were sitting near the fire whispering too. James looked over to the girls, "What are they doing?"

Remus and Sirius looked over to them too, "Either something to do with Lily's birthday, or how they're trying to get you-" Sirius stopped as he was cut off with a glare from Remus.

"Trying to get me?" James asked confused.

"What? Who said anything about you?" Remus said trying to cover up Sirius slip up. James just looked at both of them as if he was trying to see why they'd cover something up. Coming up empty he just shook his shoulders.

"I swear you just did-?" He puzzled.

"Nah," Sirius said quickly, "I said, how they're trying to get choo... choo is a code for something," He trailed off, looking in the different direction. James raised his eyebrows and just ignored him.

**

* * *

**

It was the day before Lily's birthday. Luckily for Millie and Becky Lily's birthday fell on the Sunday so they had all Saturday to plan that and other things. Millie and Becky had managed to get Remus and Sirius in the same room as them alone, however it was getting more difficult now because James and Lily were always hanging around them. And in Millie's words; 'it's hard to plan a secret relationship when the two it's meant to be a secret from won't let you plan it'.

Becky and Millie were too indulged in their own conversation so they weren't paying attention to the boys at all.

"Do you think getting Lily and James together is going to work?" Remus asked doubtfully.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Well by the looks of it they're doing just fine in getting themselves together. Just don't tell them that" Sirius said inclining his head towards Millie and Becky.

Remus raised his eye-brows, "Why?"

"Becky keeps asking me about what happened," Sirius whispered to Remus, "That's why. If she's distracted she won't ask."

"She's still bugging you?"

"Mhm," He nodded and Remus gulped.

"What if they're onto us?" He whispered, leaning in. A look of panic registered on Sirius' face.

"What? How?"

"Millie keeps going on about werewolves," He said shiftily, lowering his voice even more, "It's like she's trying to tell me she knows."

"Oh Merlin."

"Yeah. It's got to be kept a secret. I really don't want to be thrown out-"

"Moony, you won't," Sirius replied fiercely, "Even if they do know... we could take drastic measures."

"Like what?"

Sirius leaned in too, glanced at the girls and then said, "Memory charm."

"What?" Becky suddenly shouted. Sirius and Remus's heads both snapped up, Sirius gulped thinking maybe she'd heard.

Remus mentally cringed as he heard her shout it. It was only until Becky started squirming and jumping up and down shouting, 'Get it off me, get it off!" And they heard Millie's laughter did the boys calm down.

Once Millie had shouted "It's gone!" and Becky automatically went back to normal, Remus leaned in to whisper to Sirius, "I think we might have to do it."

**

* * *

**

Remus and Sirius were in the boys' dormitory waiting for James. They'd been talking the whole thing over. Sirius knew that Becky was going to keep asking him what happened until he actually answered, and Remus knew that if Millie thought something was up, she'd find out what. Put both Millie and Becky together it did not seem like a good combination, especially if you're trying to hide a very important secret.

"Hey," James said, walking in, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Shut the door first," Sirius said, sitting down. James raised his eyebrows, but walked back to the door. As he did, he thought her felt a slight breeze rush past him. He obviously saw nothing, so closed the door and walked over to his bed, jumping onto it.

"So? What was it?" He asked. Sirius and Remus swapped looks.

"Well, we think..." Remus started, "We think Millie and Becky know too much."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"About... me," Remus swallowed.

"Us too," Sirius added.

James felt hollow inside. It wasn't just that two girls may know his biggest secret yet, it was that this was serious – illegal. And Remus' secret was too precious, too big to lose. It could cost him everything.

"What do we do?" He questioned, not hesitating.

"We were thinking memory charms-"

"Yeah, wipe your girlfriend's memory, that's nice!"

"Becky?" All three boys said, snapping their heads around to see Becky Fumagall appear out of thin air.

"Becky, the idea was to stay _under_ the cloak-"Millie's voice exclaimed, stepping out too. She then stopped, having forgotten about the presence of the three boys.

"Ah-" She said before James butted in.

"What the hell are you doing with my Cloak?"

"Merlin James, you really are blind, aren't you? It's been gone for awhile now." Becky retorted.

"Why do you have it though?" James asked, loudly.

"'Cause Sirius left it on the floor when he ran away to go get hurt along with you and Remus!" Becky sort-of shouted back, her voice getting slightly higher by the end of the sentence.

James paused, "Why did you have my cloak?" He turned to Sirius who scratched the back of his neck, looking away.

"Well y'know..." He responded.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Millie said breaking up the little conversation James and Sirius were both having.

"Why are you planning on wiping our memories?" She questioned looking back at Becky as she did.

"I'm not having this conversation," James said impatiently, waving his hand. Becky drew her wand.

"Yes, you are!"

"Come on guys, we've just all made friends again-" Remus intervened but Becky cut him off.

"Exactly! And now you're threatening to wipe our blooming memories!"

"That's not what I call friendship, Rem," Millie added.

"Sirius, help me out," James called over his shoulder. Sirius stood up.

"Don't you dare," Becky said, pointing her wand at him, "I'm not afraid to hex you too!"

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Becky. Remus stood up and shouted, "What the hell are you all doing?"

"Rem, stop him!" Millie yelled, moving swiftly towards James. Sirius grabbed is wand and pointed it at her, saying, "Don't!"

"Guys!" Remus shouted again, "For Merlin's sake, wands away!"

"If I do, they'll hex us!" James replied angrily.

"Well, I wouldn't miss a good jinx!" Becky said. Sirius took a step closer, now pointing his wand at Becky. She looked at him, narrowing her eyes.

"You'd really hex your own girlfriend?"

"If she did something, yeah!" He said, challenging her.

"Guys!" Remus shouted, "Lily's birthday's tomorrow, and if we all fall out, then that's going to be just great for her isn't it?"

Everyone looked at him, considering what he said. It was true, they all wanted Lily to have an amazing birthday, seeing as they were all friends. But could they do that when-

"All you want to do is wipe our memories!" Millie piped up, "Why can't we just know or you just ask us not to?"

"We've tried that!" Sirius shouted.

"Don't get pissy with her!" Becky yelled, "We can't trust you!"

"You're the ones sneaking in here in my dad's Cloak!" James spat.

"Guys!" Remus bellowed to no avail. He felt like dumping is head in his hands.

"Maybe we should wipe your bloody memories, you need to forget this!" Becky roared.

"Just shut up!" James shouted, stepping forwards and poking Becky with his wand, leaving a singing hole in the front of her robes. She cried out, jumping back a step.

"FLIPENDO!" Millie shouted, while Sirius yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!" at the same time. Instantly, he was flipped backwards through the air, is legs locking together simultaneously. He fell back onto his bed and Sirius muttered, "Shit." And the counter-curse to the jinx he used on his friend.

"Now look what's happened!" Remus exclaimed and went over to James to check he was alright. Before he could get there, James got up, quickly, breathing fast and pointed his wand at Millie.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that. Remus looked up as James and whipped out his wand quickly. Becky glanced from Millie to James and Sirius did the same. Millie simply gapsed.

"**OBLIVIATE!**"


End file.
